You Don't know Who I Am
by Jlukes
Summary: Quand il faut se mettre à la place d'un autre, rien n'est jamais facile. Stiles méprise plus que de raison le jeune Hale... mais s'il se trompait ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Comme vous l'attendiez, voici ma nouvelle fic avec pour même paring, Sterek, dans les prochains chapitre il y aura du Scisaac, un peu certes, pour seule raison que je ne suis pas super inspiré avec eux, mais qui c'est avec de la pratique, peut-être qu'au fur et à mesure de nouvelles fics, je pourrai y arriver ? ;)**

**Ce chapitre est un prologue, un peu court c'est vrai, mais les prochains seront plus long, il y aura en tout 13 chapitres (prologue inclus). Je dois vous avouer avoir une du mal à la terminer, manque d'inspiration pendant quelques jours...**

**Mais maintenant, je suis là et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ;)**

**RDV en bas ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

A deux jours de la rentrée, Stiles et Scott faisaient une partie de Ghost Recon, l'un avec l'autre, ils terrassaient leur ennemi commun. John travaillait tard ce soir et Mélissa était de garde, après les évènements du Kanima et la rupture de Scott avec Allison, ils passaient leur weekend entre potes, Scott ayant travaillé tout l'été chez Deaton et Stiles, lui avait réussi à ce que son père le laisse travailler au bureau du shérif, il avait passé son temps à faire des photocopies, chercher des beignets ou autres joyeusetés de larbin. Mais au moins cela lui apportait de l'argent et intérieurement, il en profitait pour passer plus temps avec son père.

Scott s'arrêta de jouer en mettant sur pause alors que Stiles était complètement concentré dans son jeu.

\- Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous vieux ?

\- Derek est là

\- Derek…

Pas le temps de poser la question que la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Stiles en lâcha sa manette et se releva ahurit.

\- Non mais tu te crois où ? Elle était verrouillée !

Il se précipita vers la fenêtre contournant le loup qui n'avait que faire de l'entendre piailler. Mais le jeune ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et parti dans un monologue en mode accéléré.

\- Merde, elle était fermée, tu m'as complètement bousillé le loquet ! Comment je vais réparer ça moi ? Et comment je vais expliquer à mon père qu'il doit remplacer la fenêtre ? Putain…

\- La ferme !

Stiles s'arrêta et le regarda, enfin plutôt son dos, puisque Môsieur, ne semblait même pas vouloir se donner la peine de lui faire face pour lui parler. Parfois, voire même souvent, Stiles avait l'impression de ne pas être dans la même pièce que lui, ou alors invisible… Derek, lui, était concentré sur Scott qui avait perdu l'usage de la parole.

\- Scott, il faut que tu viennes, on a un problème

\- Quel genre de problème ? Demanda le plus jeune loup

\- Le genre qui tue des gens, et qui massacre

\- Des meurtres ? Demanda Stiles d'un coup très inquiet

Mais Derek ne releva même pas et demanda à Scott de le suivre pour pister d'éventuelles traces dans la forêt. Stiles prit sa veste et son portable sur le bureau et s'apprêta à sortir avec eux mais Derek lui lança un regard froid.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je suis venu chercher Scott.

\- Oui, mais Scott c'est moi aussi, alors faudra bien faire avec

Derek laissa ses yeux changer de couleur pour virer rouge Alpha, il sorti ses griffes et porta la main au coup de l'hyperactif qui fut surprit qu'il y aille si fort. Avec sa voix la plus grave et le son du loup, il répéta qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un humain insignifiant dans les pattes.

\- Derek… ne fais pas ça. Tenta Scott mais Derek ne l'écouta pas

\- En fait, tu n'es qu'un gros connard Hale. Arriva à souffler Stiles

Derek pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, curieux d'entendre la suite qu'il ne tarda pas à lui donner.

\- Tu es prétentieux et nombriliste… tu passes ton temps à faire peur aux gens pour te donner de l'importance ou peut-être… les éloigner? Tu as peur de quoi Derek ? De faire confiance ? Crois-moi enfoiré… je ne te fais pas confiance, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas laisser Scott avec toi

Même s'il avait eu du mal à respirer entre chaque mot prononcé, il était satisfait de voir la lueur d'une blessure dans son regard. Avait-il fait mouche ? Peut-être pas, mais au moins, il l'avait déstabilisé, enfin c'était ce qu'il crut avant que les ongles ne percent légèrement sa peau.

\- Derek arrête ! Je vais venir avec toi, laisse le tranquille ! Avait crié Scott paniqué qu'il puisse lui faire du mal.

Derek colla plus encore s'il le pouvait, son regard dans le sien et Stiles cru voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles et de son nez comme un taureau prêt à charger. Il déglutit mais attendit.

\- TU. NE. SAIS. RIEN. DE. MOI ! Hurla-t-il si fort que Stiles fut obligé de fermé les yeux

Le cri du loup sembla faire trembler les murs pendants encore plusieurs secondes, puis Stiles rouvrit les yeux devant le monstre en colère.

\- A qui la faute Derek… Surement pas la mienne

Derek relâcha sa prise et Stiles tomba à genoux au sol, toussant comme un fou pour soulager sa gorge meurtrie. Il passa une main sur sa peau et regarda ses doigts tâchés de sang, son sang. Il eut un rictus mauvais.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu parles aux gens qui ne sont pas de ton espèce ?... Monseigneur aurait dû être dictateur.

Derek fit volte-face et força Scott à le suivre dehors par la fenêtre, mais le jeune loup résista et approcha son ami pour l'aider à se relever, Stiles accepta l'aide et une fois debout, il pressa son épaule pour lui dire d'y aller.

\- C'est bon vas-y… le minus que je suis va aller se coucher bien sagement.

\- Stiles…

\- Scott, on doit y aller. Claqua Derek, toujours à la fenêtre regardant dehors.

\- Vas-y… mais fais attention à toi s'il te plaît. C'est un connard, ne lui fais pas confiance

Scott lui fit signe "ok" de la tête et sortie la mine inquiète de laisser son meilleur ami ainsi. Une fois hors de la maison, Scott le suivi en silence, le laissant parler et expliquer ce qu'ils recherchaient, mais dans sa tête il était encore choqué par ce qu'il avait vu dans sa chambre. Jamais Stiles n'avait osé dire les choses en face à l'Alpha, il en était fier certes, mais il était en colère contre Derek pour avoir réagi de la sorte.

\- Scott, tu m'écoute !

\- Oui… plusieurs Alphas tu dis ? Ce sont eux qui auraient tué ces gens ?

\- Sûrement.

Et Derek reprit son silence et fouilla la forêt dans son coin et Scott dans l'autre. Derek ne semblait même pas perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer et Scott se dit que Stiles avait eu raison, ce mec était un égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à lui.

D'ailleurs Stiles récupéra sa veste et son portable tombés durant son altercation avec ce mec. Il les remit en place sur son bureau et ragea en allant dans la salle de bain pour regarder la marque que lui avait laissé Derek, marmonnant pour lui-même les mots « connard » « cinglé » « raciste » et autres trucs très peu élogieux.

Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre et tomba directement sur son lit, une main sur son cou, il grimaça en caressant du bout des doigts les petits trous qu'il lui avait fait, le sang ne coulait plus mais la douleur était bien présente.

\- Ce mec à vraiment du avoir une enfance de merde

Il souffla et ferma les yeux, demain serait un autre jour et il était hors de question qu'il laisse encore une fois ce fou furieux lui parler de cette façon. Foie de Stilinski, il ne lui ferait plus peur.

* * *

**alors voilà !**

**Qu'en pensez vous ? J'ai voulu au travers de cette fic, analyser le côté "Derek" qui est souvent oublié je trouve, et j'ai mit Stiles en faute pour changer.**

**J'espère que vous serez au RDV demain soir pour la suite !**

**A demain ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**C'est parti !**

**RDV en bas ;)**

* * *

Un bourdonnement franchement désagréable tira Stiles de son rêve étrange, plus le son gagnait en intensité et en volume et plus les images s'effacèrent jusqu'à ne plus s'en souvenir, seul des cris et des pleurs semblaient s'accrocher. Mais bientôt, cet agaçant bourdonnement lui vrilla les oreilles à les faire saigner, il lança sa main vers la source du bruit et son toucher tomba, selon lui, sur un réveil. Depuis quand il avait un réveil déjà ? D'habitude il se levait avec la sonnerie de son portable, plus personne n'avait de réveil de nos jours.

\- Putain, on est dimanche…

Une fois sur que ce son strident ne reviendrait plus, il ouvrit un œil, soudain en alerte. Une odeur de fumée flottait dans l'air, est-ce que son père avec tenté de faire le petit déj' ? Pourtant il sait très qu'il ne doit pas le faire ! Il a failli faire brûler la cuisine la dernière fois ! Il se redressa rapidement, semblant parfaitement réveillé tout à coup, mais une fois la couverture écartée, Stiles prit conscience de son environnement.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel…

Clairement, il n'était pas dans son lit, ses draps noirs là, il était persuadé que ce n'était pas à lui. Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit des murs étranges, démunies de peintures, de décoration, pas de photos de lui et Scott, de sa mère… Rien, des murs bruts de briques, de béton et de poutres métalliques.

\- Non, mais je suis où là ?

Soudain il prit conscience d'autre chose. Sa voix… pas habituelle, il avait même l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Il se racla la gorge et tenta une nouvelle phrase. Aucun changement, cette même intonation étrange, plus grave et plus froide… Il sorti définitivement du lit en quatrième vitesse dans un jeu de jambes que lui seul savait faire, s'attendant à se casser la figure, mais là encore un truc étrange se produisit. Il avait gardé son équilibre, un centre parfait.

Il nota qu'il était en caleçon et torse nu, et que l'enfer l'engloutisse, mais ce corps-là n'était pas le sien, il pouvait le jurer. Trop de muscles et il manquait cette petite ligne de poil qu'il avait en bas du ventre, celle qu'il se demandait toujours s'il allait l'enlever ou pas. Il sentit une sueur froide le prendre dans la colonne vertébrale, il aurait facilement pu faire une crise de panique, mais elle ne vint jamais, quelque chose en lui avait réussi à stopper les accélérations cardiaques, ses poumons reprirent l'air nécessaire sans se mettre à hyper ventiler. Ouai… y a vraiment un truc qui ne va pas.

Il ouvrit ce qui sembla être sa porte de chambre et observa le couloir, il semblait être à l'étage vu la mezzanine qui donnait sur une sorte de bureau, une immense fenêtre qui éclairait à elle seule, toute la pièce.

Il s'avança prudemment, tous ses sens étaient en alerte, et pourtant une part de lui, lui disait qu'il pouvait se détendre. L'odeur de brûlé changea pour une autre odeur… plus forte, plus chaude… plus corsé, du café ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentirait le café de cette façon ? Un bruit aiguë et répétitif le fit se couvrir les oreilles, poussant un cri de douleur, qui avait bien pu décider de lui percer les tympans ce matin ?

Il descendit l'escalier métallique qui formait un escargot et traversa la grande pièce avec un bureau. Toujours aucune décoration, rien qui pourrait lui indiquer là où il se trouvait. Il approcha de la fenêtre, il reconnut Beacon Hill, c'était déjà ça de gagné. L'odeur toujours entêtante du café l'attira dans une autre pièce, il entra et cria d'angoisse quand il vit Peter appuyer sur le plan de travail en train de lire son journal. Peter releva la tête regardant son vis-à-vis de façon ahurie.

\- Pourquoi diable cries-tu comme ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas entendu non ?

Mais Stiles ne sut quoi répondre, ce dingue était-il sérieux ? Il était dans sa cuisine et c'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? Tenta-t-il de ne pas crier

Peter fronça les yeux et porta sa tasse de café à la bouche.

\- Tu préférais un endroit à l'abri des Alphas… Est-ce que ça va ? Tu sembles… bizarre

\- Des Alphas ? Mais quels Alphas ! Putain c'est quoi ce délire ! Stiles, mais réveille-toi bon sang ! Dit-il en se claquant une main derrière le crâne.

Peter cru s'étouffer avec son café et toussa pour reprendre son souffle. Hein ? Stiles ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda-t-il cette fois ci tout haut

Mais Stiles partait dans un délire, se répétant inlassablement qu'il allait se réveiller, il réfléchit à ce qu'il avait fait la veille et se souvint des traces que lui avait faite Derek, il porta alors automatiquement une main à sa gorge, mais rien, plus de petit trous, pas de sang séché… rien.

\- Derek ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda prudemment Peter, n'ayant jamais vu son neveu réagir comme ça.

Stiles releva la tête complètement choqué. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ?

\- Pardon ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et approcha du tonton cinglé comme il aimait le dire en temps normal. Mais Peter le fixa d'incompréhension. Et là Stiles eu un raté dans ses battements, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Peter, lui intimant de ne pas bouger, il tourna la tête et chercha un miroir, mais bien entendu rien dans cet…. Appartement ? Ne semblait en contenir, alors il chercha dans la cuisine, quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Il vit le grille-pain en inox et se précipita dessus, poussant Peter en même temps. Il attrapa le petit électroménager et chercha son reflet, et ce qu'il vit lui fit l'effet d'une bombe, il serra si fort l'appareil que celui-ci s'écrasa sous ses doigts, Stiles le lâcha au sol en reculant de quelques pas, totalement tétanisé. Il avait vu le visage de Derek, le visage de Derek, ouai le putain de visage de Derek Hale dans ce putain de grille-pain !

\- Derek ? Franchement, tu fais flipper. Dit Peter qui avait posé sa tasse et qui le regardait depuis tout ce temps.

\- Ce n'est pas Derek… c'est moi ! Peter ! Il lui attrapa les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier, Peter dut gronder pour qu'il le lâche.

\- Bien sûr que c'est toi ! Est-ce que tu es malade ?

\- Mais non ! C'est moi Stiles ! Stiles ! Il cria et tourna sur lui-même comme si le tonton cinglé pouvait le reconnaître de cette façon.

Dans d'autres circonstances, dans un monde où les loups et autres créatures étranges n'existaient pas, Peter aurait pu penser que son neveu avait craqué du slip, mais avec tout ce qu'il connaissait, et particulièrement l'aversion sans appel de son neveu envers l'humain, il était impossible que Derek se prenne pour Stiles en temps normal. Alors serait-il possible que leurs corps aient permuté ?

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui ! C'est quoi ce bazar Peter ! Est-ce que c'est toi ? C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Peter vit le regard désespéré de son neveu.

\- Non, désolé… pourtant j'aurai bien aimé.

Il se mit à rire doucement, il sentait que cette expérience allait rester dans les annales. Stiles grogna en réponse, il sentit d'ailleurs au plus profond de lui, un scepticisme envers Peter, comme une part de lui qui n'aimait pas cette façon qu'il avait de sourire.

\- Tu devrais déjà aller t'habiller, et nous allons aller voir Stiles

\- Oh merde ! Il est chez moi ? Derek est chez moi ? Mais, il y a mon père !

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, pestant que ces escaliers en colimaçons allaient le ralentir, et alors, comme une force invisible, il se vit sauter si haut qu'il atterrit sur la rambarde de la mezzanine. Effrayé parce qu'il venait de faire, il perdit l'équilibre une fraction de seconde, mais pour la deuxième fois ce matin, il retrouva son centre de gravité et sauta de la rambarde côté couloir. Il regarda la hauteur et ne sut s'il devait sourire ou pleurer. Mais pour avoir des réponses il devait se dépêcher de se préparer, alors il retourna dans sa chambre et trouva une armoire sur la gauche, sans réfléchir, il prit le premier jean et le premier pull qu'il trouva et descendit normalement par l'escalier pas pressé de recommencer l'expérience.

Stiles voulut sortir de là quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas où était la sortie. Peter lui indiqua qu'il était dans un vieil immeuble abandonné et que Derek avait pris ce loft pour protéger sa meute du groupe d'Alpha, la vieille bicoque étant trop exposée pour leur sécurité. Le loup lui lança ensuite les clés de la Camaro et en d'autre circonstances, Stiles aurait pu être excité à l'idée de la conduire, mais là il était surtout surprit de la facilité avec laquelle il venait d'attraper les clés.

\- Tu t'y feras… Murmura si faiblement Peter que Stiles se dit qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendu, mais en fait, il l'entendit parfaitement bien.

Il se secoua et ils sortirent du loft. Une fois dans la voiture, le jeune garçon apprécia le bruit du moteur et se laissa sourire comme un gamin. Il releva les yeux vers Peter et croisa furtivement son propre regard dans le rétroviseur, enfin plutôt son sourire, il resta figé ainsi plusieurs secondes.

\- Alors c'est à ça que ressemble ce connard quand il sourit…

Peter se contenta de sourire à l'insulte, puis Stiles sorti de son stationnement pour aller jusque chez lui. Il se fit plaisir, après tout, Noel n'arrive qu'une fois dans l'année, et puis en cas d'amande, c'est Derek qui prendrait ! Alors il avait poussé les rapports à fond, fit du drift (mal maîtrisé) dans les virages et pila comme un dingue devant sa maison. Il entendit le souffle que s'autorisa Peter l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Je peux te dire que si Derek l'apprend, où s'il t'a entendu, tu vas regretter de ne pas être venu à pied.

Stiles devint sombre, et fut surprit de se mettre à grogner de mécontentement.

\- Il ne me fait pas peur… qu'il essaye…

Il sorti prestement de la voiture et quand il vit que le véhicule de police n'était pas là il souffla de soulagement, puis il entra sans frapper dans la maison, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, sûrement hâte de se voir et de régler le problème. Alors il monta dans sa chambre, Peter sur les talons et entra sans se donner la peine de prévenir, après tout c'était sa chambre non ?

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Stiles vit son corps débattre avec ses propres draps avant de se redresser paniqué par le vacarme qu'ils venaient de faire en entrant.

\- Derek ? Peter ?Bordel, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? (Demanda-t-il encore sous le coup de la surprise) C'est Scott ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Putain, je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance (Il se leva du lit et enfila un pantalon.) Il est blessé ? Qu'est-ce… (il regarda Derek perdu) Derek ?

Mais Stiles eu un raté, il était même en plein bug cérébrale. Houston, on a un problème ! Il sentit Peter se tendre dans son dos, ne comprenant visiblement pas plus que lui.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir… Dit Stiles alors que son double le regardait à la limite de l'inquiétude et il se connaissait assez pour savoir à quoi il pensait

\- Il est… Derek, dis-moi où je te jure par l'enfer que rien ne sera, dans ce comté, plus effrayant que moi !

Peter lui fit un coup dans le dos pour qu'il réagisse. Stiles prit son souffle et se regarda avant de répondre.

\- Il va bien… enfin je crois.

\- Tu crois ? Ou tu en es sûr ? Parce que ce n'est définitivement pas la même chose, tu…

\- STOP ! Cria-t-il, visiblement irrité.

Est-ce qu'il parlait sérieusement comme ça ? Mon Dieu qu'il semblait agaçant ! Il décida alors de reprendre son souffle et de se concentrer.

\- Tu n'es pas Derek alors. Souffla-t-il peut-être plus pour lui-même, mais son double l'avait entendu

\- Je te demande pardon ? Il le regarda curieux

\- Je… c'est moi ! C'est Stiles ! Je…

\- Si c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule Derek, tu peux sortir. Dit-il froidement

Stiles en eu un étrange pincement en cœur, il mit ça sur le compte de l'impuissance à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il regarda Peter d'un air perdu, que devait-il faire ? Il avait espéré que Derek serait là, mais il semblerait qu'il se soit mis dans cette galère tout seul, alors, où était Derek ?

Peter le fixait en alternant avec son double, il ne comprenait plus rien non plus, alors il proposa à Stiles de partir et de laisser le jeune tranquille. Stiles lui concéda et sorti tête baissé, laissant son double à la même place.

Quand ils furent de retour dans la Camaro, Stiles garda le silence, s'accordant le fait qu'il appréciait ça, le calme, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de parler.

\- Si Derek n'est pas là, où est-il ? Demanda Peter qui se parlait plus pour lui-même

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir…

Ils arrivèrent au loft et furent accueilli par Isaac, Stiles senti son corps se tendre et instinctivement il afficha une mine concentré, occultant son problème.

\- Isaac ?

\- Derek, faut que je te parle, Boyd et Erika ont disparu

\- Disparu ? Ses sens se mirent en alerte générale

Il s'approcha de lui rapidement en attendant plus d'explication, qu'Isaac lui donna.

\- Hier, pendant que tu étais avec Scott, nous avons suivi des pistes de notre côté, on a senti plusieurs odeurs mélangés, des traces au sol nous prouvaient que nous étions sur la bonne piste, mais d'un coup j'ai entendu un bruit derrière moi, quand je me suis retourné j'ai été assommé. Je me suis réveillé ce matin et Boyd et Erika n'étaient plus là. Termina-t-il d'une traite

\- Pourquoi t'avoir laissé là ? Se dit Peter

Et Stiles se tourna vers lui, admettant qu'il avait raison, puis il regarda de nouveau Isaac, une odeur particulière flottait autour de lui. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien décider il se leva et approcha d'Isaac, il tourna autour de lui et une fois dans son dos il appela Peter. Il voyait ce signe dessiné sur la veste d'Isaac, et même si tout en lui, criait danger, il ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait.

\- C'est un avertissement, comme celui que nous avons eu à la maison. C'est la meute d'Alpha.

Isaac enleva se veste comme si elle lui brûlait la peau et observa le signe.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

\- Ça veut dire qu'ils vont revenir… Lâcha Peter

Stiles lança un regard à Peter, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient dans la merde, surtout si Derek n'était pas là.

Stiles était dans sa chambre, enfin celle de Derek… Debout devant la fenêtre il regardait ses ongles devenir des griffes. La première fois, elles étaient sorties quand il venait d'entrer dans cette chambre en claquant la porte avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il était énervé contre lui et contre Derek, lui pour ne pas savoir quoi faire et Derek parce que ce crétin brillait par son absence, il avait senti tout son être bouillir, ses muscles se tendre, comme si une partie de lui voulait prendre sa place et crier sur tout ce qui bouge, alors ses griffes étaient sortie comme des armes destructrices, ce qu'elles sont de toute évidence. Et il en était là de ses réflexions, observant encore et encore les extensions de son hôte qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, et quelque part il trouvait ça fascinant. Il entendit un portable sonner quelque part dans la pièce, il fouilla vers le son et trouva le cellulaire sous son oreiller. Il fut surprit de voir le nom de l'appelant. Scott. Il décrocha rapidement et sans réfléchir.

\- Scott ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne vas pas croire ce qui m'arrive ! J'ai… Mais il ne put finir sa phrase

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ! Pourquoi tu as étais chez Stiles, surtout après ce que tu lui as fait hier ! Derek, je te préviens, encore un truc comme ça et tes recherches sur les Alphas, tu peux les faire tout seul !

Stiles ne sut quoi dire, Scott semblait si remonté contre lui, enfin contre Derek, il songea à le prévenir de sa situation, mais avec son double bien présent, il aurait certainement eu du mal à le croire. Il sentait bien que sur ce coup, il devrait se débrouiller tout seul, au pire, Peter était là, mais là encore, la référence n'était pas réconfortante.

\- Derek ? Le rappela Scott, il semblerait qu'il avait passé plus de temps à réfléchir qu'il ne l'aurait pensé

\- Ouai… désolé pour…. Stiles. Dit-il avec plus de difficulté

\- Désolé ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Stiles m'a dit que tu semblais bizarre

\- Ça va…

Il aurait tant voulu lui dire, lui parler de ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait déjà un Stiles, un vrai, alors il préféra couper court, comment ferait Derek ? Simple. Il raccrocha.

\- Désolé Scott…. Murmura-t-il pour lui seul.

Il jeta le téléphone sur le lit et une peine indescriptible le prit aux tripes, il ferma les yeux pour se détendre et s'assit sur le matelas, la tête entre les mains.

On frappa à la porte et il releva la tête pour voir Peter dans l'encadrement.

\- Il faut qu'on évalue ton niveau

\- Mon niveau ? Demanda-t-il perplexe

\- Les Alphas sont sur le point de nous attaquer, Derek n'est pas là et on ne sait pas si tu es capable de te défendre… (Dit-il tout en s'approchant de lui.) Donc je vais te tester !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le vague sentiment que ça t'amuse ? Questionna-t-il bien curieux

\- Parce que ça l'est pardi ! Alors viens… Isaac est parti

Il souffla mais accepta de le suivre un étage plus bas. Face à face à bonne distance, Peter se mit en position d'attaque et hurla de tout son loup. Stiles senti tout son corps se mettre à trembler de l'intérieur, sa mâchoire se contracter et il senti les griffes prendre forme au bout de ses doigts. Stiles ne sut quoi faire, légèrement effrayé.

\- Ne combat pas Stiles, laisse le loup faire les choses !

Il hurla de nouveau et un frisson total prit Stiles au dépourvu, sans qu'il ne contrôle rien du tout, il hurla à son tour contre Peter. Au fond de lui, il ressentait un sentiment de jouissance, ce cri lui fournissait une adrénaline qu'il n'avait jamais connu et il envia Scott l'espace d'un instant d'être un loup. Il revint vite à la réalité quand Peter le chargea, alors Stiles prit appuie sur ses jambes et le réceptionna en l'entourant de ses bras, il se senti déraper sur quelques centimètres et une force en lui repoussa Peter pour l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce, il atterrit accroupi, la tête relevé.

\- Pas mal ! (Il se relève) Mais tu es un peu lent je dois dire…

\- Recommence !

Stiles fit craquer sa nuque et une petite partie de sa tête s'attendit à rester coincé, mais rien, il se positionna prêt à accueillir le tonton maléfique. Peter se remit à hurler, sa tête de loup claqua des dents avant de s'élancer. Stiles laissa faire et sa tête changea à son tour, les griffes lacérées prête à tout déchirer. Quand Peter fut à sa hauteur, il se décala sur la droite et laissa son bras bloquer la gorge de l'oncle, Peter tituba en arrière suffisamment longtemps pour que Stiles le prenne au cou et le plaque au sol, une main relevé bien haute, menaçant de le décapiter. Il n'en fit rien, il souffla sentant une colère sourde le prendre de l'intérieur. Il le lâcha subitement et se releva perdu.

\- Bien ! Bien !

Peter se releva et lissa ses vêtements pour reprendre contenance.

\- C'était bien mieux ! Maintenant voyons voir ce que donne le corps à corps !

Stiles ne sut s'il blaguait ou pas, n'était-ce pas déjà un corps à corps ça ? Il ne put se poser plus de questions que Peter le frappa en plein visage, Stiles tomba au sol sous la surprise et cracha du sang sur le parquet. Putain, ça fait mal ! Il senti son corps trembler et il se releva bouillonnant de colère. Peter qui attendait de voir sa réaction ne fut pas surprit de recevoir à son tour un coup de poing dans l'estomac, il dut prendre appui sur Stiles pour se soutenir et celui-ci attendit quelques secondes qu'il se reprenne. Puis finalement il le repoussa et lui sauta dessus pour le ruer de coups. Un combat acharné débuta alors entre eux, Stiles donnant mais en recevant tout autant, il fallait dire que Peter ne le ménageait pas non plus, surtout en sachant la meute d'Alpha au-dessus de leurs têtes telle une épée de Damoclès. Petit à petit, Stiles se senti plus spectateur qu'acteur de cette bagarre, comprenant que le loup prenait les choses en main et Peter le constata également. Il mit fin à ce combat et tous les deux reprirent leur souffle.

\- Alors ? Qu'as-tu ressenti ? Demanda Peter moins essoufflé

\- C'était étrange… colère, beaucoup de colère ! Mais aussi de l'adrénaline. Sérieux ce type est complètement barré !

Stiles observa ses blessures cicatriser, il fut ébahit de ressentir la guérison comme des démangeaisons, plus ou moins forte selon la lésion.

\- La colère a toujours été sa façon de se canaliser

\- Peut-être, mais ça l'a rendu aigrie !

Il ne pouvait toujours pas le sentir, il vouait une haine envers Derek et rien qu'à l'idée de se savoir dans son corps, le révulsait. Il regarda par la fenêtre et se rendit compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit, surprit qu'il y voit aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Peter lui conseilla d'aller se reposer, que demain serait un autre jour et qu'avec un peu de chance il retrouverait sa place qui lui ai dû et que Derek serait là. Alors Stiles monta à l'étage et une fois dans sa chambre il ferma la porte, regarda autour de lui cherchant un semblant d'indice sur la personne qu'était Derek Hale, après tout, si tout redevenait normal demain, c'était la seule opportunité qu'il avait.

Il vit une porte sur sa droite, il l'ouvrit doucement et constata une salle de bain, pourvue d'une douche, d'un lavabo. Point barre.

\- Ok…. Je ne le voyais pas non plus dans un jacuzzi donc…

Il referma la porte et tourna sur lui-même, le tour de la pièce allait être vite fait, pas de meuble, de bibelot, d'objet perso, rien, mise à part cette armoire avec ses fringues. Il se mit sur son lit, il avait l'impression d'être assit sur quelque chose alors il se releva légèrement et trouva le portable. Il hésita mais prit de curiosité, il fouilla. Mais là encore… rien ou peu. Son répertoire ne comportait que 4 numéros, Scott, Peter, Isaac et Cora.

Même pas le mien ? Pff, je m'en serai douté… Souffla-t-il avec un rictus blasé

Il chercha les messages, textos ou autres, rien non plus, sauf un brouillon enregistré. Il allait le lire quand soudain sa main tenant le téléphone se mit à trembler, ses ongles se transformèrent en griffes. Paniqué, Stiles en lâcha le téléphone oubliant totalement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le cellulaire tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et Stiles se leva en tenant sa main de l'autre. Il grimaça espérant que le tremblement cesse.

\- Putain !

Mais aussi rapidement que c'était venu, la main se stabilisa et les griffes se rétractèrent. Il était abasourdi, que venait-il de se passer ? Mais une fatigue assommante le prit et il eut juste le temps de s'allonger avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et qu'il ne tombe de sommeil.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Je vous avez prévenu qu'il ne s'agirait pas d'une banale permutation de corps, je suis bien trop compliqué pour ça mdr !**

**J'ai hâte de lire vis impressions ;)**

**A demain soir !**

**Julie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir,**

**Voici la suite et je suis ravie de voir que le suspens vous guette mdr !**

**Aller, trêve de bavardage**

* * *

_« Non, reste là !... soit fort… c'est fini… nous partons… » _

Des hurlements d'enfants finirent d'achever le cauchemar de Stiles, il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, les yeux humides, il essuya son visage complètement effrayé, mais déjà les images s'envolèrent et bientôt il fut incapable de se rappeler de quoi il avait rêvé. Pourtant c'était si fort, si intense qu'il en avait la poitrine oppressée. Comment pouvait-on oublier si vite ? Lui-même avait fait de nombreux cauchemars d'habitude, souvent de sa mère, de son père et parfois de Scott, et à chaque fois les images lui trottaient dans la tête une bonne partie de la journée.

Quand il prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait il crut qu'il allait pleurer, il était toujours là, chez Derek. Il regarda le ciel, ou plutôt le plafond.

\- Dites-moi ce que je vous ai fait… j'ai toujours été un gentil garçon, je fais mes devoirs, je range ma chambre et je m'occupe de la maison, j'aide Scott… S'il vous plaît ne me laissez pas endurer ça encore une fois !

\- Je suppose que tu es encore là ? Demanda la tête de Peter qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Stiles baissa la tête et se rallongea défaitiste contre les oreillers. Il entendit Peter rire alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Stiles était dans la Camaro, stationnée près du lycée, il pouvait voir tous les jeunes de son âge y aller. Il se dit qu'il aurait dut y être lui aussi, mais quelque part c'était le cas, il se vit avec Scott remonter l'allée menant à l'entrée de l'établissement. Ils riaient, son double parlant vite et Scott souriant en l'écoutant babiller. En se concentrant il pouvait les entendre parler du jeu vidéo auquel ils jouaient avant l'arrivée de ce connard de Derek, il se demanda jusqu'à quand alors, ce mec allait lui pourrir la vie comme ça. Quand la sonnerie du début des cours commença, il reparti, direction le loft.

A peine eu-t-il franchi la porte qu'il se fit rentrer dedans, le souffle coupé il atterrit plus loin contre un pilier du séjour. Il souffla et leva la tête pour voir Peter avec un sourire malsain.

\- Sérieux mec, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant

\- Derek m'aurait déjà calculé depuis le bas de la rue

\- Tu parles, tu vis ici je te ferais remarquer !

Il lissa ses vêtements et alla dans la cuisine, décidé qu'il n'avait pas envie de jouer avec le tonton. Mais Peter ne l'entendit pas ainsi et le prit par les épaules avant de le lever au-dessus de lui et de le jeter plus loin et plus fort encore.

\- Les Alphas ne vivent pas ici, et il existe d'autre façon de capter la présence et les intentions de quelqu'un !

Marre de cette danse, Stiles se redressa et hurla avant de partir à l'assaut du plus vieux, d'ailleurs Peter se mit à sourire et attendit les coups. Stiles le griffa au dos et dans les côtes, sourd d'une colère qu'il commençait à reconnaître, mais pas à maîtriser. Il se laissa déborder quand il réussi à mettre Peter au sol, il lui serrait fermement le cou de ses deux mains griffues, il claqua des dents devant son visage, dans un reflex Peter voulu tourner son visage, mais le plus jeune serra davantage sa prise, hurlant contre lui, et l'oncle su qu'il allait le tuer.

Isaac entra au même instant dans le loft, alerté par les cris et l'odeur que dégageait la colère, il avait pu la sentir à un bloc de rue d'ici, elle était caractéristique de Derek, il en avait l'habitude, mais là, elle dépassait tout. Alors il saisit Derek (à ses yeux) au col pour l'éloigner de Peter, l'Alpha atterrit théâtralement plus loin, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Putain, mais tu es cinglé ou quoi ?

Hurla Isaac en aidant Peter à se relever, d'ailleurs celui-ci toussa pour faire passer la gêne, non d'un bougre, il y avait été fort !

Stiles hurla de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci contre Isaac qui senti ses yeux briller de jaune sous le hurlement de son Alpha. Mais quelque chose clochait, le bêta pouvait le sentir, alors il approcha doucement de Derek qui recula lui-même d'un pas.

Stiles était terrifié, il ne se reconnaissait pas, ok il n'était pas dans son corps, ok Peter l'avait cherché, mais pourquoi toute cette rage lui était-il monté à la tête ? Il ne hurlait pas de colère, mais pratiquement de peur. Il ne voulait pas devenir ce monstre, il ne voulait pas devenir comme Derek, un enfoiré froid, aigri et nombriliste.

Il vit Isaac l'approcher, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, ce n'était pas le moment… Il devait d'abord se calmer, il devait se contrôler…

\- Stiles, ça va aller ! Calme-toi… Lui dit Peter derrière Isaac.

\- Hein… que… quoi ? Balbutia Isaac

\- C'est Stiles… ne me demande pas comment, mais Stiles est dans le corps de Derek

\- Et Derek ? Ils ont permutés ? Isaac resta stupéfait

\- Malheureusement, il semble que non… Nous avons vu le vrai Stiles, et il est tout à fait... lui…

\- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! Hurla Stiles

Isaac le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois et Peter roula des yeux. Stiles sembla se calmer, il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, ses ongles lui étaient rentrés dans la paume et il saignait abondement. Il semblerait que ce soit ça qu'il l'ait aidé à se calmer. Il souffla profondément et il sentit son corps reprendre une allure humaine normale.

Isaac était resté bloqué devant Derek… enfin Stiles… dans le corps de Derek ! Quel enfer ! Il arqua un sourcil et acquiesça de la tête, se demandant si ce n'était peut-être pas une blague.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Peter à Stiles qui se releva difficilement

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Qu'as-tu ressenti ? Insista-t-il

\- De la colère… elle m'a enveloppé comme… pour me bouffer, c'était si fort… je n'ai rien pu faire

\- La colère est l'ancre de Derek non ? Demanda Isaac

\- Oui, mais lui seul semble la contrôler… Stiles n'est pas capable de la subir…

\- Tu parles ! (Stiles eu un rictus mauvais) J'ai subi la colère de Derek plus que n'importe qui, ce type est un connard à penser que ça pouvait tout régler dans la vie !

\- Il faut qu'on trouve ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi tu te retrouves dans son corps… Ajouta Isaac

\- Crois-moi j'aimerais bien savoir ! Mais tu vois, je ne sais pas, et il semblerait que je sois tout seul dans cette situation de merde !

Il envoya bouler le premier objet qui passa sous sa main et ragea davantage. Il sentit son corps trembler de nouveau…

\- Oh non…

Il aurait tellement voulu avoir le contrôle, savoir se calmer, mais à la base Stiles est un hyperactif, toujours en mouvement, toujours à réfléchir, donc ça combiné à la colère constante de son connard, rien ne l'aidait à se détendre.

\- Der… Stiles ? (Se reprit Isaac) Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non… Je vais… je vais…

Son visage changea de nouveau, ses yeux se mirent à briller de rouge, il pouvait sentir sa pression sanguine grimper en flèche. Isaac voulu intervenir mais Peter l'en empêcha, le visage figé sur le corps de son neveu.

\- Il pourrait te tuer…

\- Mais… C'est Stiles !

\- Non… C'est Derek… et Stiles. Murmura Peter incrédule

\- Quoi ? Isaac ne sembla pas comprendre

\- Je crois que Derek n'est pas parti… il est là…

Stiles inconscient de cette conversation, crispa les mains, pensant qu'il pourrait refaire la même chose que tout à l'heure où ses ongles ancrés dans sa paume avaient pu le détendre, mais rien n'y fit, la colère le gagnait d'une façon vicieuse, sinueuse, elle se frayait un chemin en lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler.

**« Stiles… Stiles ! »**

\- La ferme ! Eloignez-vous ! Cria-t-il à Peter et Isaac.

Tous les deux se regardèrent, ils n'avaient rien dit et étaient à bonne distante de Stiles qui était à genoux au sol, les mains en sang contre son torse, tête baissé et le visage torturé.

**« Écoute-moi !... Tu peux gérer… Stiles ! »**

Il essaya de faite le vide autour de lui, les deux loups le gênaient, n'avaient-il pas comprit qu'il avait besoin d'air ? Il hurla encore, comme s'il pouvait expulser toute cette rage hors de lui.

**« Elle ne partira pas…. »**

Stiles eu un déclic… cette voix… ce n'était pas Peter, ni Isaac…

**« Concentre-toi Stiles ! »**

Quoi, ce connard était là ? Dans sa tête ? Se foutait-il de lui ou quoi ? Comment pouvait-il être là sans se manifester ? Est-ce qu'il trouvait ça drôle ?

\- Je vais te tuer connard…. Gronda-t-il dans le vide

Mais Peter et Isaac l'avaient bien entendu.

\- Je crois qu'il l'a retrouvé… Chuchota Isaac choqué

**« Stiles, crois-moi… ce n'est pas ta colère, tu n'as pas à la subir… laisse là moi ! »**

\- Parce que tu crois que ça m'éclate là ? Cria-t-il de nouveau. Prends là ! Reprends ta place et laisse-moi partir !

Les mains toujours ensanglantés, il les passa dans ses cheveux de façon hystérique.

\- Je crois que Derek ne l'aide pas beaucoup en fait… Constata Isaac

\- Tu m'étonnes, Stiles semble lui vouer une haine incroyable…

\- Faut faire quelque chose…

\- Oui mais quoi ?

Peter ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et profita que Stiles soit déconcentré pour prendre un extincteur sous l'alarme et fracassa le crâne du loup. Cela marcha puisque Stiles s'effondra comme un mort sur le sol, inconscient.

\- Voilà… Peter posa l'arme fatale au sol et regarda son neveu

\- Bonne tactique en effet ! Accorda le bêta avec un sourire

\- Ouai… mais si ces deux-là n'arrivent pas à communiquer….

\- On va être dans la merde. Termina Isaac

Stiles se réveilla à même le sol, seul et au même endroit. Il eut du mal à se remettre, il avait la sensation qu'un camion avait effectué plusieurs manœuvres sur son corps inerte. Il souffla et se redressa avant de finalement se relever. Il reconnaissait l'odeur d'Isaac et de Peter dans le coin, sûrement dans la cuisine. Alors il s'y dirigea d'un pas traînant…

\- Quelqu'un aurait-il une aspirine ? Il se massa l'arrière du crâne en grimaçant.

\- Pas besoin, maintenant que tu es réveillé ton mal de tête va partir. Lui annonça Peter, mais il lui tendit tout de même une tasse de café.

\- Merci… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu es devenu complètement fou, on a du te maîtriser. Dit Isaac en buvant son soda

\- Me maîtriser ? Comment ?

Isaac lui signa de la tête de regarder derrière lui, Stiles pu voir l'extincteur au sol et il grimaça à la douleur.

\- Sérieux ? Putain les mecs…

\- C'était soit ça, soit tu te faisais du mal à toi-même. L'informa Peter

\- Et alors ? C'est le corps de Derek, pas le mien ! (Râla-t-il, puis il se tût soudainement.) Il… il était là ! Dans ma tête… j'ai entendu sa voix ! Ce connard était là ! Putain…

\- Stop ! Stiles, arrête ! (Se précipita Isaac voyant qu'il commençait à s'énerver.) Il faut qu'on parle, assis toi !

Il obéit, à la surprise d'Isaac, puis Peter commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Quand la colère s'est amplifiée, et que tu étais devenu incontrôlable, nous avons compris qu'en fait, c'était Derek qui se manifestait

\- Peter… Tu es en train de me dire que Derek est fâché que je sois dans son corps ?

\- Oui, enfin je pense…

\- Tu penses ou tu en es sûr ? Parce que ce sont deux notions totalement différentes ! Cria-t-il

\- Stiles… (Tenta Isaac), est-ce que tu peux lui parler là ?

\- Quoi ? (Il papillonna du regard pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit) Tu veux que je lui parle ?

\- Oui… essai

\- Heuu…ok ! Bon… (Stiles ferma les yeux et leva des sourcils) Derek ? Est-ce que tu es là ? (Il sembla attendre, laissant Peter et Isaac suspendu à ses lèvres, mais Stiles souffla intérieurement) Derek ? Youhou ! Si tu es là... tape trois coups…

Il n'entendit toujours rien et commença à en avoir marre, alors il se vengea des deux loups devant lui et donna discrètement trois petits coups sur le pied de sa chaise. Il ouvrit les yeux semblant effrayé, ses deux compères sursautèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Stiles se mit alors à rire à gorge déployé devant ce spectacle.

\- Non mais sérieusement les gars ? Vous y avez cru ? Il se tordit en deux les mains sur le ventre.

Les autres le regardèrent ahuries. Venait-il de se payer leur tête ? Apparemment… Peter grogna qu'il allait se le faire mais Isaac le retint de justesse, riant à son tour de cette blague enfantine. Peut-être Peter était-il trop vieux pour l'apprécier ?

\- Oh allez ! Ne fais pas cette tête Peter ! (Il arrêta de rire et reprit son souffle) Faut dire qu'elle était facile aussiiii !

Et il reparti de plus belle sous le regard courroucé du plus vieux, celui-ci grogna et annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Le temps que Stiles se calme de sa crise de fou rire, Isaac sorti deux verres et une bouteille de whisky de l'armoire. Il les rempli et les posa sur la table, poussant l'un deux vers l'apparence de Derek.

\- Ca fait bizarre quand même…

\- De… de quoi ? Tenta Stiles qui s'essuyait les yeux.

\- De voir Derek rire, mourir de rire… Il est toujours si…

\- Sérieux ?

\- Non… triste. Isaac but son verre d'une traite et Stiles réussi à se calmer, surtout dû à son commentaire.

\- Ce mec n'est pas triste… il est aigri. Grogna-t-il prenant une gorgée de son verre

\- Tu crois que la tristesse vient de quoi à ton avis ? Tu es aigri quand tu es triste…

Stiles n'ajouta rien et continua de boire son verre. Derek l'avait toujours agacé et quelque part il n'avait pas envie de le voir autrement que comme le connard qu'il était.

\- Je le déteste… (Murmura-t-il). Il croit qu'il peut tout se permettre parce qu'il est un Alpha… parce qu'il est une créature mythologique et moi le petit humain

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Jaloux de quoi ? De ce gars ? Franchement pas non !

\- Etre un loup est plutôt cool !

\- Je ne veux pas être un loup… j'aime ce que je suis ! Et j'emmerde ceux que je dérange… Ce connard le premier !

Il but un autre verre cul sec et apprécia de ne pas sentir de brûlure, il s'en resservit un autre.

**« Stiles, arrête ça… »**

\- Non c'est bon, je me suis déjà pris une biture au whisky Isaac ! Un autre ne me fera rien !

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

Isaac le regarda d'un œil septique et recula le verre de Stiles ainsi que la bouteille. Stiles souffla d'agacement et préféra monter.

\- A demain… je suppose ! Lui lança-t-il blasé

Il monta sans saluer Isaac qui le regarda prendre les escaliers tête baissée.

Stiles s'allongea à plat ventre sur son lit, ou plutôt le lit de Derek, il ne savait plus trop… Il préféra s'endormir les doigts croisés sous son oreiller.

* * *

**Je dois dire que là tout de suite, il me fait de la peine... :(**

**Mais bon ! _"c'est l'jeu ma pauv' Lucette !" _**

**Alors la suite sera pour lundi soir mes p'tis loups ;)**

**Bon weekend et bonnes cloches ! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Alors on y va pour la suite !

* * *

« Derek ! Non… reste là…. Nous sommes désolés… »

Le visage de Derek était crispé de douleur, des gouttes lui perlaient sur le front et sur le nez, dans ce corps Stiles voyait par flash des images sombres, froides, il entendait des voix tristes, des voix en colère…

« Mort… assassiné…. Vengeance ! »

Stiles se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut, la respiration haletante, il frotta son visage et constata qu'il était humide de sueur, tout son corps tremblait encore de ces cauchemars… mais bien vite, les images s'évanouirent et Stiles ne se souvint plus de rien. Il resta incrédule plusieurs minutes, il savait qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, il en était certain, mais de quoi avait-il rêvé ? Il se força à chercher, se rappeler, mais plus il essayait et plus il se heurtait à un mur, littéralement. Quelque chose le bloquait…

\- Derek… qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même

Il décida de se lever, même plus surprit d'être toujours dans ce corps, il alla dans la salle de bain et prit une douche pour la première fois. Ouai… il était hors de question qu'il se lave dans ce corps, mais là… il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il se déshabilla en prenant soin de ne pas se regarder et quand l'eau fut chaude il se mit dessous, essayant de chanter dans sa tête pour oublier qu'il était en train de se savonner, les mains partout sur le corps de Derek. Il fit ça rapidement puis se laissa se détendre sous le jet d'eau chaude, augmentant la chaleur trouvant qu'elle n'était pas assez chaude. Il posa son front sur le carrelage plus frais et souffla doucement, l'eau ruisselant sur son visage. Il s'ennuyait de Scott, il s'ennuyait de son père… même le lycée lui manquait, il aurait voulu ne jamais être dans ce corps, être le gamin hyperactif qu'il a toujours été et emmerder les gens.

Il finit par sortir, s'enroula dans une serviette les yeux fermés et alla dans l'armoire pour se changer.

\- Ha ben on ne se refuse rien je vois ! Caleçon Armani ? Sal riche…

Il le mit, toujours les yeux fermés, et s'insurgea ne remarquant aucune différence avec ses propres caleçons lambda. Il prit un Blue jean et un t-shirt blanc à longue manche, il enfila ses chaussures et descendit rejoindre les autres. Peter était déjà là et Isaac semblait être parti en cours.

\- Ah, tu as enfin décidé de te laver ? L'odeur devenait dérangeante…

Il grogna en réponse, pas envie de lui parler ce matin, mais Peter continua.

\- En tout cas, il nous faut trouver Boyd et Erika, ils ont disparu je te rappelle

\- Ouai… je sais…

Il y avait réfléchi, mais toute cette situation l'empêchait de faire les choses correctement. Soit il s'occupait de son problème, soit il s'occuper des autres…

\- Bon (il souffla) qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Que tu utilises tes capacités pour retrouver ta meute

\- Ce n'est pas ma meute… Grogna-t-il de nouveau

\- Si, enfin c'est celle de Derek techniquement, mais on fera avec…

Peter sorti de la cuisine et laissa Stiles seul. Il essaya de réfléchir, comment pouvait-il les retrouver, déjà qu'il ne les appréciait pas des masses à la base.

Il décida d'aller prendre l'air, il ne prit pas la peine de prendre une veste et sorti du loft. Il marcha un long moment avant que ses pas ne le conduisent dans la forêt, il sentit alors ses jambes trembler d'impatience, ses muscles entiers se mirent à frétiller et il ne put qu'accepter l'évidence. Il avait envi de courir. Alors il courut.

Il laissa son corps, son loup, prendre le relais et il se vit courir, il voyait les arbres défiler, il sentait le vent sur son visage, il pouvait même ressentir le relâchement de pression que son corps expulsait hors de lui. Il se mit à sourire, puis à rire. Alors il courut plus vite, slalomant et jonglant avec les obstacles sur son chemin. C'était grisant, il allait si vite que son cœur aurait pu battre trop fort, mais rien il avait un rythme pratiquement normal, il rit deux fois plus.

_**« Il n'y a rien de drôle »**_

\- Je t'emmerde connard. Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il accéléra encore et encore, quand un arbre fut couché sur sa route, il sauta tellement haut qu'il eu le temps de voir la vue autour de lui avant de redescendre. Il atterrit alors dans une pose totalement Derekienne. Toute en sobriété. Il en eu un rictus moqueur.

_**« Je ne fais pas ça »**_

Le visage que Stiles monopolisait arqua un sourcil, se demandant s'il se moquait de lui. Alors il recommença plusieurs fois, prenant appui sur un arbre, ou encore en sautant de branche en branche. Et à chaque fois qu'il retombait sur ses pieds, il arborait cette même posture théâtrale.

\- Oh que si tu le fais !

Il put entendre dans un coin de sa tête, le grondement de Derek lui signalant qu'il risquait de l'écorcher s'il lui mettait la main dessus. Mais Stiles le fit pour de vrai avec un cri de loup si effrayant que tous les oiseaux et animaux alentours prirent peur avant de fuir.

_**« Amuses-toi tant que tu peux gamin »**_

\- Petit joueur…

Il se redressa et lissa ses vêtements, il n'avait pas froid, il ne se sentait pas fatigué. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ?

_**« Peut-être chercher mes bêtas ? Au lieu de faire mumuse… »**_

\- La ferme !

Stiles serra les poings aussi fort qu'il le put, il en avait marre de l'entendre dans sa tête, il devait déjà vivre dans son corps, il n'avait pas non plus besoin de l'entendre toute la journée. Il se concentra du mieux qu'il pu pour ne plus avoir à le supporter, ses ongles s'incrustant dans la chair de sa paume, laissant couler quelques gouttes de sang.

Au bout de quelques secondes il se détendit et constata avec soulagement qu'il ne l'entendait plus. Il souffla et regarda autour de lui pour se situer, quand ce fut fait, il prit la direction du loft, mais il s'arrêta rapidement. Une odeur étrange lui agressa les narines, un frisson lui lacéra la colonne alors qu'il se mit sur ses gardes.

Un craquement sur sa droite et un autre sur sa gauche et il sut qu'il était encerclé. Confirmation faite quand une brune aux longs cheveux sortie de sa cachette derrière un arbre et qu'un molosse plus grand que lui, arriva à sa gauche. Il fit un pas de repli et sortie les griffes, tout son corps agissait à l'instinct alors que sa raison lui crier de courir, qu'il allait mourir dans ce corps et que ce n'était pas sa dernière volonté.

\- Derek… Enfin te voilà !

Stiles tourna la tête vers le son de cette voix, un homme à première vue aveugle, constaté par la canne et les lunettes de soleil, se tenait à plusieurs mètres loin devant lui, mais sa vue surnaturelle lui permettait de voir la moindre contraction de sa mâchoire. Il était forcé de constater que Derek avait un sens du reflex incroyable, il arrivait à garder dans son champ de vision les trois individus en même temps.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

Il grogna en essayant de masquer sa peur d'humain. Le loup en lui était prêt à tout semble-t-il.

\- Enfin Derek… nous voulons que tu te joignes à nous

L'aveugle avança vers lui d'un pas incroyablement sûr, la brune et le baraqué se rapprochèrent à leur tour, et encore une fois Stiles fit un pas en arrière, il en aurait fait deux si le loup en lui ne l'avait pas forcé à s'arrêter, il jura contre lui-même.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Demanda-t-il sur ses gardes

\- Parce que nous avons deux de tes bêtas…

L'aveugle fut bientôt face à lui et sans rien comprendre Stiles senti une douleur immonde dans son abdomen. Il suffoqua, le goût du sang et le liquide métallique dans la bouche, il laissa déborder le rouge de ses lèvres. Il sentit la main de la brune sur sa nuque alors que le grand balaise lui maintenait un bras fermement serré entre ses doigts.

Stiles baissa le regard sur son ventre et fut choquer de retrouver la canne de l'aveugle plantée dans son corps, il pouvait même sentir qu'elle l'avait traversé de part en part, une tâche rouge inondant son t-shirt blanc. Intérieurement, il avait envi de pleurer, mais physiquement il en était incapable, il avait même rivé son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, l'aveugle avait ôté ses lunettes et semblait observer de ses yeux morts et rouges opaques le visage de Derek.

\- Réfléchis-y Derek…

Il appuya chaque mot d'une pression sur sa canne, chaque micromouvement dans le corps de Stiles le faisait trembler et cracher davantage de sang.

\- Avec nous tu serais plus fort…

\- Allez… vous… faire… foutre. Articula-t-il difficilement.

La brune lui pressa la nuque entre ses ongles et Stiles en ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il avait juste envi de se barrer de là, laisser Derek se démerder avec ses potes tout aussi cinglé que lui, ou son oncle, au choix. Qu'avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien ! Il en aurait rit s'il n'avait pas envi de vomir là tout de suite.

\- Sache Derek… que si tu nous rejoins… (il enfonça encore plus la canne dans son ventre), tu n'auras plus besoin de cette meute d'ado en mal de vivre…

Stiles ne lui répondit pas, les yeux fermés, il espérait que la mort le prendrait rapidement. Comment pouvait-on survivre à une telle blessure ?

L'aveugle finit par lui enlever la canne de son ventre, ses jambes flageolèrent et quand il fut relâché, il tomba à genoux au sol, les mains fermées en poings serrés dans les feuilles. Il vomit tout un liquide noir visqueux alors qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau seul dans cette forêt.

Il se traina sur ce qu'il lui sembla être des heures dans les feuilles et la terre, il prit appui contre un arbre avec toute la difficulté du monde pour réussir à se mettre un semblant debout. Il marcha jusqu'au loft et cru pleurer quand il ouvrit la grande porte et qu'il tomba de nouveau à genou sur le sol. Peter et Isaac arrivèrent sur lui en courant, l'aidant à entrer et à l'allonger sur le sofa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Cria Isaac

\- Un… aveugle…

Il lui était vraiment difficile de parler, ses mains posées sur son ventre, mais Peter lui leva les mains et observa la blessure, il grimaça et le força à se tourner sur le côté pour voir son dos. Quand il le reposa délicatement Stiles grimaça de douleur et du sang coula de nouveau de sa bouche.

\- Je vais… mourir… c'est ça ? Bava-t-il les dents serrées.

Peter regarda Isaac qui avait le visage terrifié, puis il reposa son regard sur lui.

\- Tu ne cicatrise pas…

\- Pour… pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… ton corps devrait le faire, Derek a toujours eu une facilité étrange à cicatriser. Peter semblait se parler plus à lui-même

\- Derek… pas… moi

Le visage de Derek semblait blanchir de secondes en secondes et Stiles se demandait s'il allait revenir dans son corps à son réveil ou mourir avec Derek. Putain à cet instant là, un frisson glacial lui paralysa l'échine. Il allait mourir, aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Il a raison, ce n'est pas Derek, c'est Stiles ! Cria Isaac les yeux écarquillés

\- Brillante déduction Sherlock… Marmonna Peter

\- Il faut que Derek revienne ! Comme la dernière fois, quand il était en train de se battre avec Stiles hier !

\- Mais oui…

Peter retourna son visage vers Stiles qui se laissa somnoler, la tête tombant sur le côté. Peter paniqua l'espace d'une seconde puis gifla le visage de son neveu. Stiles rouvrit les yeux sous la douleur et regarda perdu le tonton skyzo.

\- Stiles ! Réveilles-toi ! Il faut que Derek revienne ! Lui hurla-t-il

\- J'aimerai… bien

\- Concentre-toi ! Appelle-le ! Essaya Isaac

Aux vues de l'urgence et du ton désespéré du plus jeune loup, Stiles essaya de reprendre le contact, mais il avait si froid, et il était si fatigué qu'il n'arrivait pas se concentrer. Il sentit la brûlure d'une nouvelle gifle et il essaya de nouveau, implorant Derek de revenir à sa manière.

\- Allez… connard… reprends ta place…

Il n'en pouvait plus… il se sentait partir, son cerveau devint du coton et au-delà de la brume il entendit vaguement une voix.

_**« Stiles ! »**_

* * *

**Et oui j'ai un côté sadique vous le savez déjà hein ?**

**Encore merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, et je vous dis à demain soir pour la suite !**

**Et pour info... les chocolats étaient... awesome !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu et la mauvaise nouvelle et que je risque de ne pas trop poster cette semaine, j'ai un imprévu qui m'empêcher de poster comme promis tous les soirs comme d'habitude.**

**Donc en voici déjà un !**

* * *

« STILES ! »

Stiles ouvrit les yeux aussi brusquement que son corps se redressa sur son lit. Une main protectrice sur son ventre, il baissa la tête pour constater que son abdomen nu était sain et sauf. Il souffla de soulagement avant de regarder autour de lui, le souffle court. Il était toujours là, dans cette chambre impersonnelle, mais cette fois, dans un coin de la pièce sur un vieux fauteuil, dormait Isaac.

Le cauchemar continuait…. Il se rallongea sur le lit, un bras cachant son visage de la lumière qui baignait la pièce.

_**« Tu es réveillé… »**_

Au-delà de son envie de grogner de l'entendre une nouvelle fois, il pu identifier l'ombre d'un soulagement dans le son de cette voix. Il préféra souffler que de répondre, espérant que peut-être il repartirait.

_**« Il faut qu'on parle Stiles »**_

Il gloussa, levant son bras pour faire un geste de la main dans le vide.

\- Je t'en pris, vas-y… fais la conversation

Il entendit Isaac bouger dans le fauteuil, mais au son de sa respiration régulière, il sut qu'il dormait encore. Alors il se mit à penser à voix haute.

_« Pourquoi tu n'as pas repris ta place Derek ? »_ Il pouvait entendre sa propre voix se répercuter comme un écho.

_**« Tu serais mort Stiles »**_

_« Et alors ? La belle affaire pour toi non ? »_

_**« On ne sait pas encore comment remédier à ça »**_

Stiles voulu lui crier dessus qu'il était un imbécile, que la solution avait été toute faite, et qu'il l'avait gaspillé, mais il se retint, pourtant…

_**« Nous n'avions aucune certitude que cela marcherait »**_

Stiles souffla, évidement qu'il l'avait entendu réfléchir.

_« Tu as réussi à cicatriser »_ Constata-t-il

_**« Oui… mais une seconde de plus et je n'y serais pas arrivé »**_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu es moins agressif ? »_ Questionna-t-il

_**« Parce qu'il semblerait que j'ai plus de jugeote que toi ! »**_ Grogna le loup _**« Si on arrête de se battre, nous survivrons »**_

_« Comment ça ? On ne se bat pas que je sache ! C'est toi qui me frappe le plus souvent connard ! »_

Stiles sentit un tiraillement dans son estomac qui le fit grimacer.

_**« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à se chamailler tous les deux, tu m'as empêché d'être là, tu as empêché mon corps de cicatriser ! »** _Derek semblait agacé.

Stiles garda le silence et souffla de lassitude.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu propose ? »_

_**« Qu'on fasse la paix »**_ Dit le loup d'un ton catégorique.

_« Même pas en rêve ! »_

Son estomac se contracta une nouvelle fois et il fronça les sourcils, il ne semblait pas avoir faim pourtant ?

_**« Stiles… accepte au moins que nous soyons tous les deux dans cette situation, que nous avons besoin de l'autre pour se sortir de là »**_ Claqua Derek d'une voix vexée.

_« Ok… »_ Abdiqua le plus jeune.

Peut-être était-ce la solution à leur problème, si cela pouvait leur permettre de reprendre leurs places, alors il pouvait bien faire cet effort. Il abdiqua alors d'un signe de tête et redressa la tête pour voir Isaac remuer dans son siège.

Il décida alors de se lever et sorti de son lit en mettant la couette sur le côté, il était torse nu et en pantalon de pyjama, il ne savait même pas que Derek mettait des pyjamas, depuis qu'il était là, il s'endormait dans ses vêtements du jour. Il approcha d'Isaac et posa une main sur son épaule et le jeune loup sursauta en levant les yeux vers lui, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

\- Stiles ! Tu es réveillé !

Sans rien voir, il se retrouva dans l'étreinte du jeune qui recula bien vite une fois qu'il comprit son geste. Il devint plus gêné-tu-meurs et s'excusa auprès de Stiles.

\- Désolé, mais… depuis le temps que tu dors… on a cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais !

\- Depuis… (il le regarda curieux) Je dors depuis combien de temps ? Dit-il surprit

\- Heu… ça fait deux jours. Isaac passa sa main derrière sa nue

\- Deux jours ? Les yeux de Stiles crurent sortirent de leurs orbites et il s'étouffa avec sa salive.

Il se massa les tempes et jura contre lui-même. Isaac le vit entrer dans sa salle de bain et l'entendit crier après avoir claquer la porte.

\- Putain ! Tu ne pouvais pas nous réveiller avant enfoiré !

Isaac se mit à sourire pour lui seul et sorti de la chambre.

Stiles prit sa douche, toujours les yeux fermés et prit soin de chanter une chanson bien chiante quand il fut temps de se savonner. Il pouvait entendre Derek rire de son attitude et il l'insulta en retour.

\- Dis le si tu préfère que je te mate tout nu et qu'en plus je sente chaque partie de ton corps sous mes doigts !

Sans comprendre, il avala de travers sa propre salive, et fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Derek garda le silence et Stiles pu finir sa douche rapidement.

Plus tard il était dans la cuisine et se servit un café, seul. Peter et Isaac ne semblait pas présent alors il en profita pour souffler et but sa tasse dans un silence religieux qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il se souvenait que le matin, chez lui, il prenait son petit déjeuné avec de la musique, lisait les faits divers du journal et chantonnait souvent pour lui seul. Mais depuis qu'il était dans le corps de Derek, il semblait avoir prit 10 ans.

_**« Un peu de maturité de ne te feras pas de mal ! »**_

\- Maturité ? Ou alors aigreur ? Tu es plus froid qu'un cadavre Derek et plus aigrie que la vieille Greenberg avec ses chats !

_**« Tu ne me…. »**_

\- Connais pas ! Je sais… tu me l'as déjà dis.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de son café et jubila de se chamailler avec lui.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé te connaître non plus. Continua-t-il

Il prit le silence de Derek pour une confirmation de ses dires, il sourit et termina son café avant d'aller nettoyer sa tasse et aller la ranger. Peter arriva à ce moment là, prenant une tasse dans l'armoire et se servant un café à son tour.

\- Tiens, la belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée !

\- Ca te fais rire ? (Stiles le questionna du regard) C'étaient qui ces cinglés ?

\- Les Alphas, l'aveugle était leur chef de meute. Répondit-il en allant s'installer sur une chaise

\- Un chef de meute comportant que des chefs de meute ?

\- Non, juste des Alpha, ils n'ont plus de meute… Selon les dires, Deucalion leur aurait demandé de tuer leur propre meute afin de rejoindre la sienne

\- Nan mais dans le genre psycho, ils sont combien comme ça ? Demanda-t-il ahuri

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, combien étaient-ils ?

\- Ils étaient trois… l'aveugle, une femme typée et un énorme molosse !

\- L'aveugle c'est Deucalion, la femme doit être Kali, elle est redoutable, le molosse… il doit s'agir d'Ennis. (Il prit une pause en buvant sa boisson) Est-ce qu'ils t'on dit ce qu'ils voulaient ?

\- Que je les rejoigne… enfin Derek. Ils ont Boyd et Erika, ils veulent que je tues ma meute pour les rejoindre, c'est ça ? Dit-il se souvenant des paroles de l'aveugle.

\- Oui…

Stiles en eu un frisson, il ne savait pas pour Derek, mais lui-même était incapable de faire ça.

_**« Je ne peux pas le faire non plus ! »**_

\- Désolé mec, mais c'est toi qui menace tout le monde avec tes dents !

Peter s'arrêta dans son élan pour boire son café et observa Stiles qui semblait ailleurs. Il fronça le front et continua de le regarder.

_**« Ce n'est… »**_

\- Qu'avec moi ? Oui, ça j'avais bien compris ! Roula-t-il des yeux

_**« Tu vas arrêter de me couper la parole ? »**_

\- Je n'y peux rien si je sais d'avance ce que tu vas me dire !

\- Ok ! Ok ! On arrête ! (Cria Peter) Est-ce que c'est à Derek que tu parles ?

\- Oui… on a décidé d'être civilisé… entre nous

_**« Haha ! Je n'appellerai pas ça être civilisé ! »**_

\- Oh ça va ! Tu arrêterais de râler aussi !

\- Ouai bien ça semble un peu mal parti non ? Demanda Peter dubitatif

\- Non, on gère ça bien… Hein Derek ?

_**« Au poil »**_ Marmonna-t-il

Stiles sourit exagérément et laissa Peter seul dans la cuisine, d'ailleurs celui-ci riait discrètement, amusé de ce spectacle.

Dans l'après midi, Stiles était dans la Camaro, garé près du lycée, il se faisait l'effet d'un voyeur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Scott, son meilleur ami. Il le voyait discuter avec son vrai lui devant la Jeep, il ne se voyait pas, mais il s'imaginait facilement babiller sur leur weekend à venir.

_**« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu babillais autant »**_

\- Je ne babille pas ! Dit-il offusqué

_**« Si, et tu l'as dit toi-même »**_

Stiles se renfrogna et continua son voyeurisme. Quand son vrai lui passa la tête par la vitre alors que Scott prenait sa moto, il sentit son cœur accélérer subitement, une bouffée lui prenant le visage. Stiles posa sa tête sur le volant en soufflant.

\- J'ai la nausée…

_**« Ca va passer »**_ Dit-il rapidement

Stiles voulu relever sa remarque, curieux de sa signification mais fut arrêté dans son élan par un coup porté à sa vitre. Il redressa la tête et cria presque en voyant le visage de Scott, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la vitre et salua Scott de manière maladroite.

\- Scott ! Salut…

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh… heu… je viens chercher Isaac !

Il le vit d'ailleurs du coin de l'œil sortir de l'établissement et lui fit un petit coup de klaxon, le frisé le repéra et comprenant son malaise accourut vers la Camaro. Stiles pouvait imaginer Derek se taper la tête contre un mur, mais il l'ignora et sourit à Isaac qui monta côté passager.

\- Bon ben… je dois y aller !

Il referma sa vitre et laissa Scott au milieu de la route. Il souffla quand il ne vit plus son reflet dans le rétroviseur, Isaac l'observa d'un œil qu'il espérait discret et le laissa tranquille.

_**« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parlé ? »**_

_« Et qu'est-ce que je lui aurais dis hum ? Salut c'est moi Stiles, je suis dans le corps du mec le plus insupportable au monde et… et tu vois le vrai moi à côté de toi ? Bah maintenant on est deux ! Un truc de fou hein ? »_ S'emballa-t-il dans sa tête

_**« Ok c'est bon ! J'ai saisi… »**_

Stiles accéléra sans vraiment sans rendre compte et fut surprit de devoir piler devant son loft. Ses mains étaient crispées contre le volant, les jointures blanches et Isaac jura entendre le cuir pleurer. Il décida de le laisser seul et sorti de la voiture le feu aux fesses.

Stiles laissa sa tête reposer lourdement sur l'appui-tête, il avait une furieuse envie de pleurer, de rentrer chez lui, de parler avec son père, de voir la tombe de sa mère, de parler avec Scott…. Il se sentait si seul à l'instant même.

_**« Je suis là… »**_ Murmura la voix de Derek

Stiles eu un rictus moqueur et cette douleur vicieuse dans son estomac se manifesta de nouveau.

\- Comment tu fais Derek… pour vivre seul. Je veux dire… vraiment tout seul

Le silence se fit dans sa tête et Stiles cru qu'il était parti, il redressa la tête cherchant au fond de lui la présence du loup.

_**« Quand tu l'es depuis aussi longtemps que moi… tu n'y fais plus attention »**_

\- Pourtant tu as Isaac, Peter, Erika et Boyd.

_**« Tu sais ce que l'on dit ? Tu peux être entouré d'une foule … »**_

\- Et quand même te sentir tout seul. Termina-t-il tout bas

Le silence se fit de nouveau mais cette fois ci, Stiles l'accueillit paisiblement. Il repensa à sa mère, à son enterrement et tous ces gens qui avaient veillé à ce que lui et son père ne manque de rien, mais malgré toutes les attentions, Stiles ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Indiscrète la question…

Derek mit du temps à répondre, mais il connaissait déjà la question et décida de lui répondre.

_**« Tous les jours… J'y pense tous les jours »**_

\- Ça nous fait un point en commun je crois.

Stiles se reprit et sorti de la voiture, il s'apprêta à entrer dans l'ascenseur quand ses sens si mirent en alerte. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il y avait une odeur âcre, elle inspirait colère et impatience, mais en plus de ça, Stiles ressenti le besoin urgent de se battre. Sans le contrôler, le loup lui-même inspira profondément et tous deux reconnurent l'odeur des Alphas.

_**« Mais aussi Boyd et Erika, Stiles prépare toi ! »**_

_« Mais tout seul comment veux tu que j'y arrive ! »_ Paniqua-t-il….

**« Scott, il faut que tu l'appelle »**

Tremblant intérieurement, il attrapa son portable dans sa poche, il appela frénétiquement mais rien n'y fit, Scott ne décrocha pas.

\- Putain…

_**« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je suis énervé quand je dois aller le chercher ? »** _Dit Derek blasé

Stiles cessa de trembler et leva la tête décidé à aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ouai…..

_**« N'oublies pas, reste sur tes gardes, Peter t'a bien entraîné, et je suis là pour t'aider. A deux, on y arrivera ! »**_

\- Tu essais de convaincre qui là ? Railla-t-il

Mais Derek ne répondit pas et se contenta de rester concentré pour deux. Une fois à l'étage, Stiles sortie de la cage métallique et entra fièrement dans le loft. Deucalion était au centre, ses deux acolytes devant lui avec chacun un de ses bêtas, Isaac et Peter étaient sur la gauche, légèrement blessé.

\- Derek ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien te prendre autant de temps ? Rit Deucalion

\- Un mal de ventre, mais ça va ne vous ne inquiétez pas ! J'ai déjà vu pire

Stiles afficha son plus beau sourire, enfin un des rares de Derek qui d'ailleurs lui rappela d'arrêter de sourire comme ça. Stiles lui chantonna nerveusement de la fermer.

\- As-tu réfléchis à ma proposition ?

\- Désolé mais… la dernière fois, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me concentrer, vous pourriez répéter la question ?

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et Kali enserra la gorge d'Erika jusqu'au sang, celle-ci laissa ses larmes couler sur son visage et supplia Derek de faire quelque chose. Stiles pouvait sentir le loup en lui totalement impuissant, une rébellion de sa part et il pouvait être sûr de tous mourir.

_« Putain Derek ! On est trois et eux aussi, surtout s'ils relâchent B et E, ont peux les avoir ! »_ S'énerva-t-il silencieusement.

\- Je ne te savais pas si bavard Derek…

Mais de colère, l'aveugle prit sa canne et enleva le bouchon de protection au bout et laissa paraître une pointe aiguisée. Il la jeta d'un geste sec vers Derek, mais les reflexes du loup lui permirent de l'arrêter d'un geste de la main en faisait en pas de côté. Stiles resta là à observer cette arme redoutable et redouté vu sa récente mésaventure avec elle.

_**« Stiles, écoute-moi bien…. »**_

Stiles l'écouta, Derek avait plan, un putain de plan risqué, mais qu'il fallait tenter.

Il prit alors la canne dans ses mains et dans une rapidité déconcertante, il lança à son tour mais cette fois ci sur Ennis, qui la prit en pleine tête, Stiles se nota de se féliciter plus tard de cet exploit, alors que Boyd était libre, Kali hurla en regardant le loup tomber au sol lourdement. L'aveugle ne bougea pas quand celle-ci lâcha sa propre prise et courut sur Derek, mais alors Peter intercepta la brune et la bloqua de son bras en pleine gorge, elle vola en arrière pour atterrir élégamment. Stiles ramassa Erika alors que Boyd était soutenu par Isaac. Peter attendait que Kali charge de nouveau mais Deucalion claqua la langue et elle resta sur place, rongeait par la colère et l'incompréhension.

\- Bien joué Derek… mais sache une chose… Je n'abandonne pas aussi facilement.

Il avança vers Kali et tendit la main pour qu'elle l'a prenne, mais elle hésita. Elle voulait se venger, les détruire tous un par un. Comment pouvaient-ils partir en les laissant vivre ? Elle grogna mais Deucalion claqua une nouvelle fois de la langue comme un ordre, un dernier rappel. Elle lui prit la main et l'accompagna vers la sortie le regard rouge de rage.

Quand la porte du loft fut fermée par Peter, Stiles regarda autour de lui et eu du mal à se rendre comte qu'ils soient tous parti, il avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose.

\- C'est moi où on a raté un truc ? Fini-t-il par dire tout haut

\- Non… mais j'ai cette vague impression aussi… Réfléchit Peter

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, on doit rester en alerte. Ajouta Isaac

Stiles et Isaac aidèrent les deux bêtas à retourner dans leurs chambres pour qu'ils se reposent. Erika semblait reprendre des couleurs mais Boyd était resté silencieux, bien qu'il n'est jamais vraiment était très bavard.

Quand Stiles referma la porte du loup noir il posa sa tête contre et souffla, cette étrange impression au fond de l'estomac. Il décida d'aller dans sa chambre pour penser à autre chose. Au final, allongé sur son lit, Derek et lui parlèrent de longues heures, de la meute d'Alpha, de leur situation, de Peter et des ses bêtas….

* * *

**Et voici ;)**

**On a du mieux entre les deux non ? **

**Aller à très vite !**

**Bye ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Est-ce que je te plaisais toujours ?... Je t'aimais…. »

Les brumes ne laissèrent passer que de faibles voix qu'il ne reconnut pas, tels des échos lointains, emplit de tristesse de peur.

« Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé… »

Le chagrin lui noua la gorge alors qu'il priait pour ne plus les entendre, il le ressentait comme un enfer au creux de son ventre, il se savait rêver, mais rien ne l'aidait à se réveiller.

« Derek… j'ai si mal… »

Il avait l'impression de sentir la mort autour de lui, il pouvait même capter son odeur, mélangée à celle des fleurs, ouai, une odeur de fleur partagée avec l'odeur du sang, beaucoup de sang. Soudain les voix disparurent, mais laissèrent place à des images plutôt floues.

De la fumée, des flammes et des cris… les corbeaux volant dans le ciel comme des oiseaux de mauvaises augurent. Il entendait une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas…

« Ne reste pas là !... »

Des mains dépassèrent d'une grille venant du sous-sol, elles se rapprochèrent, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait les tenir dans ses mains, il voulait les sauver, les sortir de là, mais la fumée lui piquait les yeux…

« Reste pas là ! DEREK ! »

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur palpitant au bord des lèvres, voyant flou il frotta ses yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il pleurait. Il sanglota comme un bébé pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se lever, en colère contre lui-même. Il mit sa tête sous l'eau de la douche, puis son corps entier encore en caleçon. Il lui sembla suffoquer encore un peu alors qu'il pouvait sentir sa gorge serré par l'émotion.

\- Putain…

Il tenta comme il put de se reprendre, de respirer normalement, les mains à plats sur le mur, il revoyait encore et encore ses images jusqu'à… ce qu'elles disparaissent de nouveau. Ses spasmes s'arrêtèrent lentement et bientôt il ne pleura plus. Il ne chercha même pas à se souvenir de ce cauchemar, il avait trop souffert.

_**« Désolé Stiles »**_ Murmura la voix de son colocataire mental

\- Mais… merde c'était quoi ça ? Hurla-t-il sous la douche

_**« Rien… oubli »**_ Fit-il catégorique.

\- Que… que j'oublie ? Tu es sérieux ? (Lâcha-t-il incrédule) Je ne me souviens peut-être pas des images Derek, mais je me souviens clairement de tous mes réveils ! Et celui-là et le pire de tous ! Cria-t-il finalement.

Il attendit un retour de sa part, mais rien, Derek garda le silence et Stiles se retrouva seul. Il préféra sorti de l'eau et se sécha avant d'enrouler une serviette autour de sa taille. Il sortit de la salle de bain et reprit place sur le lit, assis, la tête entre les mains. Il se sentait tremblant, le cœur palpitant comme une dose de stress avant un examen. Ouai, il était stressé, mais de quoi ? Il n'avait pas de raison d'être inquiet, ok pour la menace des Alphas, mais il sentait bien qu'il y avait autre chose. Ces émotions, ses doutes… rien ne semblait lui appartenir…

\- Ce sont tes cauchemars… n'est-ce pas ?

Au bout de longues secondes, Derek lui répondit enfin.

_**« Oui »**_

\- Et ce sont tes émotions que je ressens… comme si c'était les miennes

_**« Oui »**_

Stiles frotta son visage totalement perdu. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire, il était dans son corps partageant sa tête, et maintenant ses cauchemars et ses sentiments…

\- On ne pouvait pas faire pire…

Il s'habilla en essayant d'ignorer cette pointe dans la poitrine, elle le forçait à baisser la tête…

\- N'ai pas honte Derek… s'il te plaît. Chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même, n'appréciant pas cette sensation.

Intérieurement il pouvait entendre Derek souffler, était-ce pour évacuer la tension qu'il s'était lui-même infligé ? A n'en pas douter…

Il finit par descendre à la cuisine, il se servit un café, se donnant l'impression de faire exactement la même chose, chaque matin, dieu que c'était monotone… Sa super ouïe pouvait le renseigner sur le fait que Erika et Boyd dormaient encore, qu'Isaac était en train de descendre et que Peter n'était pas là. Alors qu'il put voir le frisé dans son champ de vision, il entendit des voix dans le couloir. Tout son corps se statufia. Isaac le vit et pressa son épaule de façon encourageante en passant à côté de lui pour se servir un café.

Scott et Stiles (le vrai) passèrent les portes, ne prenant la peine de s'annoncer, ce qui agaça Stiles avec surprise. Sûrement une chose que Derek n'appréciait pas.

Plus les deux jeunes s'avancèrent vers eux et plus le cœur de Stiles accéléra, lui donnant un léger vertige et une bouffée de chaleur. Se voir lui avait toujours fait bizarre, il mit ça sur le compte de l'étrangeté de la situation et tenta d'agir comme Derek l'aurait fait pour éviter l'humiliation de la veille.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-il de façon platonique en buvant dans sa tasse.

\- Boyd et Erika sont revenus ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Scott enchaîna les questions, et malgré lui, Stiles laissa son regard virer vers son double, impossible de s'en soustraire.

\- Ils vont bien. Un Alpha est mort

\- Pardon ? Mais… ils n'ont pas répliqué ? Demanda finalement son double, le son de sa voix lui fit dresser les oreilles à l'affût d'une autre parole, il tiqua à cette attention.

\- Non… ce qui est étrange… Murmura-t-il le nez dans sa tasse

Etre dans la même pièce que lui-même rendait la situation vraiment malsaine, le cœur palpitant il essaya de réguler son cœur, pour ne pas que les autres loups ne le remarque, et avec une facilité déconcertante il y arriva. A croire qu'il faisait ça tout le temps.

\- Vous auriez dû nous prévenir, on serait venu vous aider ! Insista Scott

\- Non. Claqua Stiles plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

L'idée que son meilleur ami et son double puisse être en danger lui tiraillait l'estomac.

\- Ca ne te concerne pas Scott ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi

Son double ricana et Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté et lui lança à un regard à la Derek pour savoir ce qui lui prenait. Mais don double lui soutint le regard, faisant flancher ses genoux et son estomac.

\- Ça n'a pas eu l'air de t'emmerder quand tu es venu le chercher l'autre soir ! Tu sais, le soir où tu as voulu me refaire le portrait !

Il lui montra son visage et son cou, lui rappelant les traces de griffes sur sa peau, il sentit une lame lui fendre la poitrine et s'enfoncer ensuite dans son ventre. Son regard vacilla et la voix de Derek lui demanda de se calmer. Il serra les poings et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se reprendre.

\- Quoi ? Tu as du remords peut-être connard ? La bonne blague ! Continua-t-il mauvais

Stiles fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas réagir, il se sentait mal de l'entendre lui parler de cette manière, une part de lui, le loup, voulu le plaquer contre un mur et lui faire ravaler sa haine, mais une autre en lui voulait le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais. Tellement de contradiction qu'il était en train de se perdre, Isaac vint à sa rescousse alors que Scott le regardait de façon bizarre. Mais Stiles se mit à gronder en colère d'être si faible, il n'en avait plus l'habitude.

\- Ca y est ! Il grogne !

_« Putain, je vais me le faire… »_ Se dit-il pour Derek

_**« Contrôle-toi »**_

Stiles gloussa pour de vrai sous le regard effaré des autres, ouai, se contrôler alors que lui-même ne s'était jamais empêché de lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Je crois que vous devriez y aller… Laissa Isaac

\- Ouai…

Scott prit Stiles par le bras et l'entraîna dehors. Il avait bien compris que Derek n'était pas en forme et si en plus son meilleur ami en rajoutait une couche, il valait mieux sortir.

Voir son double sortir du loft lui laissa un sentiment amer, mêlé à de la peine. Il balança sa tasse dans l'évier sans ménagement, elle s'éclata en plusieurs morceaux, il pouvait sentir sa mâchoire se contracter de colère.

\- Stiles ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là ? Questionna-t-il totalement perdu.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu…

\- Je suis si agaçant que ça ?

Il écarquilla les yeux en prenant appui sur l'évier, mais Isaac n'osa répondre, et Derek semblait faire le mort. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout ce malstrom d'émotion lui donnait le vertige.

\- Me voir m'a fait… peur ! Et plaisir, tout en étant en colère… Comment peut-on passer par autant d'émotion en si peu de temps ? (Il tourna la tête vers Isaac) Et cette peine… putain, ça fait si mal que…

Il suspendit sa phrase, il repensa à toutes ses fois où il s'était vu. Son cœur palpitant, cette douleur à l'estomac, il avait souvent ressenti de la peur, et de la colère, mais avec du recul… cette colère était pour lui.

_**« Stiles… Arrête ! »**_

Stiles balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main, devant Isaac qu'il l'observait fasciné, il avait cette tête de quand il résolvait une énigme et qu'il était sur le point d'y arriver.

Il revoyait ses derniers jours sous un autre angle, comprenant les douleurs qu'il avait ressenti plusieurs fois alors qu'il était franchement désagréable contre Derek, cette sensation de blessure constante au creux de l'estomac, son cœur qui semblait souffrir.

_**« Non… laisse tomber »**_

\- Stiles ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle…

S'inquiéta le frisé en le prenant par les épaules, mais Stiles était totalement à l'ouest, tout son cerveau était en mode analyse des faits, recherches de résultat.

\- Qu'est que… qu'est-ce qui te donne de la peine mais qui te fais plaisir, qui te fais souffrir et que tu ne peux t'empêcher de vouloir ? Demanda-t-il perdu et le regard dans le vide.

\- Je ne sais pas moi ! L'amour ? Rit-il, mais Stiles leva la tête avec horreur, une nouvelle sensation de mal être le prenant.

Il se statufia et regarda vers la porte du loft, là où il y a quelques minutes, son double était là. Il détala comme un dingue à l'étage, entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte à en faire trembler les murs.

\- DEREK !

Mais Derek ne lui répondit pas.

\- Tu... tu es… mais pourquoi ?

Il voulut s'arracher les cheveux et fit les cents pas dans la pièce, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Putain, Derek était amoureux de lui, et il n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Tu étais un tel connard ! Pourquoi ? (Plaida-t-il mais sans aucun retour.) Putain Derek répond moi ! Hurla-t-il se moquant bien de réveiller qui que ce soit.

_**« Arrête ! »**_

\- Mais arrêter quoi ? Putain Derek, tu es amoureux de moi, et tu… mais tu es vraiment cinglé tu le sais ça ?

Il gesticula comme un pantin au milieu de la pièce, ses pas usant le sol par ses passages répétés. Il sentit la blessure que ses mots lui infligèrent et quelque part, il eut de la peine. Alors il essaya de se calmer en soufflant lentement et en prenant place sur le lit.

_**« Incroyable hein ?... Laisse tomber Stiles »**_

\- Pourquoi ?

_**« Pourquoi quoi ? »**_

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Il mit ses mains sur son visage, ressentant la peur de Derek plus la sienne

_**« Parce que tu me déteste Stiles et crois-moi, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi »**_ Chuchota la voix de Derek

\- Je ne te déteste pas Derek. Stiles se fit lasse, se rendant compte de son attitude envers lui depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait été odieux

_**« Si, et j'ai tout fait pour ça. Stiles, être autour de moi est dangereux, tu l'as vu toi-même ! »**_

Stiles pensa à l'autre soir où il l'avait insulté, lui crachant ses quatre vérités comme on expulse le venin d'une blessure, sans ménagement. Derek avait été si exécrable envers lui, méchant et violent, à chaque fois, comment aurait-il pu croire qu'il l'aimait ?

\- Je t'en voulais… j'ai toujours voulu que tu me fasses confiance… (Il parla si bas qu'il n'était pas sur de lui-même s'entendre.) Je pensais te l'avoir prouvé déjà plusieurs fois. Je voulais juste…

_**« Je te fais confiance Stiles, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te laisser faire. Tu ne dois pas avoir confiance en moi. Je suis dangereux »**_

\- Plus dangereux que qui hein ? Une foule de gens sur Terre est dangereuse, pas besoin d'être un loup garou pour ça !

_**« Je perds les gens qui me sont proches Stiles »**_

\- On les perd tous Derek, je n'ai pas eu besoin de lycaon pour perdre ma mère

Sa voix était de plus en plus faible, il se rendait compte que Derek souffrait de sa solitude, mais il se refusait à laisser les autres l'approcher, peur de s'y attacher pour les voir partir loin de lui après.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir…

_**« Tu ne seras pas toujours dans mon corps, que feras tu quand on récupérera nos places ? »**_

\- Si on les récupère !

_**« On les récupérera ! Alors, que feras-tu ? »**_

Stiles sembla réfléchir un instant, il se leva du lit prit son portable dans sa poche et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre.

\- Je m'excuserai d'avoir été un enfoiré

Il se ferma comme une huître pour ne plus laisse entrer Derek dans sa tête et sortie de la pièce. Il devait faire quelque chose pour régler la situation avec les Alphas, il se doutait que les choses n'étaient pas terminés, Deucalion n'avait pas pu les laisser en vie comme ça sans rien tenter de plus.

Il arriva en bas et fut choqué de trouver Erika inconsciente au sol, il courut et vérifia ses signes vitaux, elle semblait juste dans les vapes, il se retrouva rapidement pour chercher Isaac qu'il savait encore ici, mais il le retrouva blessé et gémissant sous l'escalier.

\- Isaac !

Il n'eu pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à lui qu'une poigne ferme le pris sous la gorge pour le jeter plus loin derrière, il senti l'arrête du poteau central dans son dos, il en gémit intérieurement de douleur avant de s'écrouler au sol, voyant 36 chandelles. Quand il releva la tête c'est le visage froid de Boyd qui se posta devant lui.

\- Boyd ? Mais...

\- La ferme ! Il lui mit une droite fulgurante qui l'assomma.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**La suite dès que possible ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir !**

**Alors me voici pour la suite ;) J'ai bien compris que le retournement de Boyd vous avez perturbé lol^^ Mais il m'était nécessaire ;) **

**Je vous laisse lire et je vais contenter de me ronger les ongles...**

**RDV en bas... ou pas...**

* * *

_**« Stiles ! »**_

Il lui semblait que son dos et son ventre n'étaient que des meurtrissures, son corps semblait prit de convulsions douloureuses.

_**« Debout ! Stiles ! »**_

Il se sentit cracher sur le sol tout en s'étouffant, il ne comprenait pas, le brouillard l'enveloppait comme une mauvaise cuite.

_**« STILES ! »**_

Quand son ventre fit une nouvelle contraction il ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés.

\- Ah ! Mais c'est qu'il se réveille !

Il sentit qu'on lui tirait la tête en arrière par les cheveux, avec peine il étudia ce qu'il se passait, mais un énième coup dans le ventre lui fit se tordre en deux, il cracha du sang au sol et tenta de se mettre sur ses genoux. La brune en colère le tira par les cheveux pour le forcer à se lever, il déglutit difficilement et malgré la douleur dans ses côtes qu'il jugea toutes cassées il arriva à rester debout, appuyé conter le pilonne.

\- Je me doutais… bien (il cracha un jet de sang sur les pieds nus de la brune) que vous alliez revenir. Il lui fit un mauvais sourire plein de sang et elle lui mit un nouveau coup en pleine mâchoire.

\- Ris tant que tu peux… ça ne va pas durer.

_**« Stiles arrête de la provoquer ! »**_

\- C'est elle… qui me cherche. Tenta-t-il de murmurer dans les vapes

Il avait un mal de chien à garder le regard fixe, sa concentration était mise à mal par tous les coups qu'il s'était pris pendant qu'il était inconscient, s'il était médecin, il dirait qu'il avait une commotion cérébrale, toutes les côtés de cassées et aux vues de sa respiration sifflante, il devait avoir un poumon perforé.

\- Je vais mourir…

_**« Non tu ne vas pas mourir ! Je commence à cicatriser, faut juste qu'elle arrête de te frapper, alors je t'en supplie, cesse de la chercher ! »** _Dit-il implorant et Stiles en eu le cœur brisé. Ou était-ce le sien… il ne savait plus.

\- Oh oui tu vas sûrement mourir ! Dit-elle machiavélique

\- Vois-tu Derek… (L'aveugle s'approcha de lui et ôta ses lunettes pour planté son regard vitreux dans le sien.) J'ai promis à Boyd, que s'il te tuait, il aurait ton statut d'Alpha… mais si tu nous rejoins… c'est lui qui va mourir… Murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Stiles ne répondit pas et cracha une nouvelle vague de sang qui commençait à inonder sa bouche. Il était épuisé, il n'avait pas prévu de passer sa journée ainsi, pas après avoir appris ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ! Il était attractif pour quelqu'un bordel de merde !

_**« Stiles… ce n'est pas le moment »**_

Mais Stiles se mit à rire doucement, sentant les bulles de sang se former dans sa cage thoracique, il en toussa et Deucalion fronça les yeux curieux. Il inhala profondément autour de Stiles, cherchant quelque chose et Stiles en eu un frisson d'angoisse.

\- Que se passe-t-il Derek ? Tu… sembles différent…

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi… seulement peut-être parce que je suis légèrement blessé ?

\- Non…. Il y a autre chose

_**« Stiles ! Laisse-moi faire ! Laisse-moi faire ! »**_

Le jeune souffla intérieurement souhaitant que Derek trouve la solution, parce que la tout de suite il se sentit paniquer, si l'aveugle découvrait le poteau rose, il ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux à tous les deux, surtout en imaginant qu'ils puissent s'en prendre à son vrai lui et Scott.

A cette idée, son corps trembla et Stiles se senti lâcher prise.

Le corps de Derek cessa de trembler, son torse se gonfla et son regard dur et froid rencontra celui de Deucalion qui d'un mouvement imperceptible comprit que, de nouveau, quelque chose avait changé, mais à savoir quoi.

Derek était revenu, ses poumons semblait avoir cicatrisés et doucement ses côtes se solidifiaient, il revenait. Alors il se mit à gronder puis à hurler au nez de l'aveugle qui recula. Transformé en loup il le frappa au torse des deux mains et l'envoya voler à son opposé. Kali hurla à son tour et voulu lui prendre la gorge jusqu'au sang, mais de nouveau et plus en colère que jamais, le loup lui flanqua son poing au creux de l'estomac, il put même sentir son sternum contre ses phalanges.

_**« Yes ! Ça c'est mon pote ! »**_ Cria Stiles avec ferveur.

Prit de fierté, Derek hurla de toute sa gloire, défiant quiconque voulait de mesurer à lui. Isaac se redressa et se mit à ses côtés, Erika était sous le choc, regardant Boyd qui se tenait face à eux, en colère et honteux à la fois. Comment en était-il arrivé à changer de camp ? Elle pleura doucement ne voulant rien faire d'autre, mais Kali et Deucalion revinrent à la charge au même instant où Peter entra comme un boulet de canon dans le loft.

\- Je vous abandonne une heure et voilà ce que je retrouve !

Il secoua la tête négativement blasé puis se transforma pour rentrer dans le tas. Kali était redoutable, elle semblait vouloir régler ses comptes avec Derek, elle s'acharna sur lui avec violence et férocité. Mais il était déterminé à ne pas la laisser faire.

_**« Putain Derek, vas-y ! Mets lui en une pour moi steuplait ! »**_ L'encouragea-t-il

Si le pouvait Derek en aurait souri, mais l'heure n'était pas à ça et il courut vers le poteau, y prit son élan et d'un coup de pied circulaire la shoota en plein visage. Elle tomba de nouveau en arrière se tournant sur elle-même. Quand elle toucha le sol, elle ne put rien faire pour se relever que Derek et son regard rouge de braise lui plantèrent toutes ses griffes dans le bide. Elle cracha aussitôt du sang qui éclaboussa le visage de Derek, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il était en transe, totalement shooté à l'adrénaline, l'idée de blesser Stiles lui étant plus insupportable que n'importe quoi. Il continua d'enfoncer ses doigts jusqu'à que son âme quitte ses yeux.

**« Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais, jamais, te mettre en colère »** Tenta Stiles du fond de sa tête

Quand il releva la tête, Peter était aux prises avec Deucalion, il semblait s'en sortir, mais l'aveugle était vraiment puissant, transformé en loup il se sentait plus invincible que jamais. Isaac était avec Boyd, mais le black étant bien plus baraqué que le frisé, celui-ci avait beaucoup de mal à garder le dessus. Erika était tétanisé contre le mur, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi Boyd se battait-il contre eux ? Sa propre meute ?

_**« Derek ! Elle va craquer, aide là ! »**_

\- Non !

Il voulut aider Isaac avec Boyd, alors il s'élança vers eux, les séparant alors qu'ils allaient entrer en contact. Etant toujours l'Alpha de Boyd il lui hurla dessus, espérant qu'au fond de lui, le Boyd qu'il connaissait était encore là. Il hurla si fort qu'Isaac s'écroula sous la soumission et Erika se ratatina plus encore contre le sol, Boyd lutta mais sous la pression son regard vacilla, et difficilement, il mit un genou à terre, bientôt il fut à ses pieds.

\- Si tu ne veux plus faire partie de ma meute, libre à toi de partir Boyd, mais ne me force pas à te tuer… Dit-il calmement.

Et rien que ça suffit à Stiles à ouvrit ses dernières œillères sur Derek, jamais il n'aurai cru le loup capable de faire ça, capable de perdre un membre de sa meute avec souffrance, parce que oui, Derek souffrait à cet instant de voir l'un des sien le quitter, mais pour le loup les choses étaient mieux ainsi, il n'aurait pas supporté de le tuer.

Il dut revenir au combat quand il vit Peter glisser à eux sur le dos, totalement essoufflé. Il regarda Derek et Isaac.

\- Un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus !

Derek se tourna alors vers Deucalion qui avait une tête horrible, entre le démon et le loup, ses crocs bavaient et ses yeux rouges flamboyaient littéralement, Stiles pouvait voir l'enfer danser dans ces yeux.

_**« Oh qu'est-ce qu'il est moche ! »**_

\- La ferme Stiles…

Il courut vers le méchant Alpha qui se contenta de l'envoyer valser d'un revers de la main.

\- Bon, ben quand faut y aller… Tenta Isaac à son tour.

Il se jeta vers lui, mais à la dernière secondes il se coucha pour lui shooter dans les jambes, il eut le mérite de le surprendre et le loup-plus-si-aveugle-Deucalion tomba en avant sur ses bras. Peter y vit une opportunité et lui mit un coup de coude dans la nuque avant de le prendre par le dos et de le jeter plus loin. Deucalion, roula sur lui-même mais se redressa, les trois autres loups toujours l'un à côté de l'autre le regardèrent fatigués.

_**« Putain, il va rien lâcher celui-là ! »**_

\- Stiles…

_**« Quoi ! »**_

\- Derek tu crois que c'est le moment de vous faire la causette ?

\- La ferme !

_**« La ferme ! »**_

Derek eu un léger sourire mais se ravisa en voyant l'Alpha se mettre à hurler contre eux, les murs tremblèrent et de la poussière de béton leur tomba sur la tête. Un regard l'un à l'autre, ils se mirent d'accord pour charger tous ensemble, Deucalion les vit arriver en même temps ne sachant qui toucher en premier et se fut son erreur, Derek lui mit plusieurs coups de poing consécutifs sous le bras gauche quand il tenta de le frapper, Isaac fit de même sur la droite. L'aveugle suffoqua aux chocs stratégiques, points faibles du corps humain. Une seconde plus tard c'est au torse, au creux du diaphragme, que Peter donna le coup fatal, ils purent entendre le cœur du maléfique s'arrêter net au choc. Ils le laissèrent tomber à la renverse et attendirent de voir si son cœur allait repartir.

_**« Derek, laisse-moi faire quelque chose, s'il te plait ! »**_ Implora-t-il

Mais il hésita, il avait réussi à reprendre sa place, il était dans son corps et Stiles était plus en sécurité où il était jusqu'à qu'ils trouvent une solution à leur problème.

**_« Putain Derek je te préviens ! » _**Menaça-t-il en colère mais il finit par continuer plus doucement. _**« J'ai besoin de le faire…** _**»**

Alors Derek ferma les yeux et se sentir trembler de nouveau avant de partir.

Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux, il chercha du regard l'objet de son désir et le prit en vitesse avant de revenir sur le loup mort. Mais ils entendirent un battement de cœur bien distinct émaner de l'aveugle.

_**« Stiles attention ! »**_ Lui cria son loup

Mais Stiles ne fléchit pas et lui enfonça la canne, droit dans le cœur, d'un geste sec et vif. Isaac et Peter reculèrent sous le choc de voir Derek faire ça. Même Derek en resta stupéfait. Stiles s'assura que l'arme était bien enfoncée dans ce corps mort. La mâchoire serrée et les doigts complètement fermés autour de la canne, le regard froid et vide.

\- Ça c'est pour me l'avoir mis dans le bide connard !

Plus tard, Boyd approcha des trois loups, soumis et désolé. Stiles se mit devant lui et regarda Erika qui s'était approché, elle était totalement perdu, elle aimait Boyd et ne comprenait pas qu'il ait pu leur faire ça.

\- Derek… je suis désolé de t'avoir trahi

Stiles hocha la tête, pas trop sûr de ce qu'il devait lui dire.

_**« Demande-lui s'il veut rester ou partir »**_

Et Stiles le fit avec ses propres mots.

\- Je pense que je devrai partir… (Il tourna la tête vers sa blonde en retrait). Prendre du recul

\- Reviens quand tu veux Boyd… Conclu Stiles

\- Je viens avec toi ! Erika s'approcha et mit une main sur son épaule, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser et même si elle était perdu, elle devait savoir.

Boyd accepta et dans la soirée, ils étaient partis.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Stiles referma la porte et s'adossa contre elle en prenant le temps de souffler et de réfléchir à sa journée. Putain de journée de merde…

Il avait fait une énorme découverte, il avait failli mourir et il avait « encanné » un loup aveugle. Il était moralement et physiquement épuisé, mais malgré tout il ne put retenir qu'une seule chose.

\- Derek est amoureux de moi…

_**« Oh ça va, c'est bon… »** _Râla le loup

Stiles ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais au fond de lui, il était content, satisfait. Il plaisait à quelqu'un, un mec ok, mais bon quelle importance ? Il se mit à sourire comme un idiot et décida d'aller voir à quoi ressemblait Derek quand il sourirait de cette façon. Une fois devant le miroir, il sursauta devant son visage qu'il n'était pas habitué à voir à sa place, puis une fois qu'il eut oublié le sang séché sur sa figure, il se remit à sourire comme un dingue et son cœur eu un raté. Un gros raté, si bien que Derek en eu peur.

_**« Stiles ? Est-ce que ça va ? »**_

Stiles ne lui répondit pas, occupé à observer cette barbe que le loup se laissait pousser, ses yeux rieurs qu'il arborait à cet instant, il pouvait voir les différentes tintes de verts et peut-être même de bleu, puis il vit se sourire de ses dents magnifiques, il y porta ses doigts doucement.

_**« Fais gaffe !... ça coupe »**_ Rit Derek

Stiles roula des yeux et laissa ses doigts courir sur son propre visage, il l'avait fait dans des gestes mécaniques tellement souvent qu'il n'avait pas pris une seule fois le temps d'étudier son physique. Il sentit son estomac se contracter et même prendre feu, sous ses doigts ses joues le brûlaient, et il sut que c'était Derek qui réagissait à son contact, même si c'était son corps, il s'agissait des gestes de Stiles et le plus jeune apprécia plus que de raison la sensation.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce que ça doit être si je fais ça ailleurs… murmura-t-il sous la découverte

_**« Arrête »**_ Chuchota Derek n'en pouvant déjà plus.

Stiles recula comme s'il avait été brûlé, se regardant dans ce miroir qui reflétait le visage de Derek, il était en train de caresser Derek, sur le visage… Il réalisa alors qu'il était plein de sang et pas forcément le sien, à cette pensée il retira ses vêtements et alluma la douche en même temps, une fois déshabillé, son regard croisa le sien dans le miroir. Il se savait nu comme un ver, il n'avait jamais osé se regarder par pudeur et maintenant par respect, mais l'envie devenait de plus en plus forte. Il voulait voir. Mes ses jambes flageolèrent d'un seul coup, le faisant s'agripper à la paroi de la douche ayant soudain très froid.

\- Connard… c'est toi qui fais ça ! Stiles claqua des dents et se rua sous l'eau chaude.

_**« Fallait pas vouloir mater ! »**_

\- Mais j'ai rien fait ! Cria-t-il

Aucun d'eux n'ajouta rien et Stiles se détendit sous l'eau chaude qui claquait sur la peau de son dos, les yeux fermés il posa le front sur le mur glacé, il apprécia le contact et cru s'endormir un instant. Soudain il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu as déjà fait ça…

**_« Fais quoi ? »_**

\- Ça ! Ton portable… il y a un message dans ton portable que tu m'as empêché de lire ! J'ai été pris de tremblement, je l'ai fait tomber, j'ai…

_**« Pas besoin que tu fouilles dans mes affaires ! »**_

\- Je n'ai… bon ok peut-être ! Admit-il

Il prit le savon et entreprit de se savonner pour oublier cette conversation, mais plus ses mains frottaient son corps et plus ses joues prirent feu, chaque passage de ses mains laissaient des traînées brûlantes sur sa peau, il déglutit difficilement et reposa son front sur le mur, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'arrêter.

_"Derek ?"_

Même dans sa tête sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotis misérable et il n'entendit qu'un grondement sourd sortir de sa propre poitrine. Complètement ensorcelé, Stiles laissa ses mains le caresser, passant du cou aux épaules, des pectoraux aux abdominaux, il pouvait sentir ses propres muscles rouler sous ses doigts, le faisant frissonner. Il se surprit à soupirer de bien être mais fut bien incapable d'arrêter.

Ses doigts glissèrent d'eux même vers son sexe et le choc se fit quand il constat qu'il était fièrement dressé.

_**« Stiles… arrête »**_ Articula-t-il difficilement

Mais Stiles ne l'écouta pas, il était totalement enfiévré, ses doigts caressant de haut en bas toute la longueur de Derek, même les yeux fermés il pouvait facilement imaginer son envergure et il en frissonna de nouveau, il pouvait entendre les soupirs de Derek dans sa tête, sentir ses reins prendre feu, et capter les battements erratiques de son cœur.

Il posa une main à plat sur le mur et de l'autre caressa, pompa et excita son sexe à n'en plus finir, ses gémissements se faisant de plus en plus fort, les grognements de Derek ressortaient de sa poitrine avec force, tous deux en totale harmonie sexuelle. Stiles se mordit la lèvre au sang, se voyant emprisonner les lèvres de Derek dans sa tête, putain ouai, il lui faisait carrément l'amour, dans cette douche, et dans sa tête. Et ressentir le plaisir de Derek aussi fortement que le sien le fit venir longuement et dans un cri de jouissance profond.

Stiles avait du mal à respirer, son cœur tambourinait comme un malade et ses jambes eurent du mal à le soutenir. Il se maintint toujours d'une main sur le mur et de l'autre il se rinça avant de frotter son visage. Il regarda le mur face à lui, sans vraiment le voir, encore perdu dans les limbes du plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir.

Mais une sueur glaciale le prit dans le dos, les sens en alertes, quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Derek ?

Mais il ne répondit pas, il arrêta l'eau et s'apprêta à ouvrir la douche.

_**« Attend ! ... Stiles… »**_ La voix de Derek lui fit peur, il semblait effrayé

\- Quoi ? Derek, tu me fais flipper !

_**« As-tu déjà fait un rêve… où tu n'arrivais pas à te réveiller ? »** _Dit-il d'une voix blanche

\- Ouai… Il fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre

_**« Que fais-tu… pour te réveiller ? »**_

\- Me réveiller ? Je… je compte mes doigts, j'en ai un…

Par reflexe Stiles tourna la tête vers sa main toujours à plat sur le mur de la douche. Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et son cœur rata le rythme.

\- J'en ai un en plus…

Il avait 6 doigts, 6 putains de doigts sur sa main. Soudain tout lui devint flou, un bourdonnement désagréable lui frappa les oreilles.

\- Derek !

_**« Stiles… Tu te réveilles ! »**_

Il paniqua, se sentant partir, mais il ne voulait pas partir, il était bien là, avec Derek. Il voulait…

\- DEREK ! NON !

* * *

_**Je vous avez dit que j'étais complexe ? Non, en fait je suis juste chiante...**_

_**Je vais flipper à chaque reviews...**_

_**:D :D :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Alors voilà la suite ;)**

**Et oui... tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, mais quelles en seront les conséquences ?**

**A vous de lire !**

* * *

\- DEREK !

Il hurlait, il hurlait littéralement, se débâtant de ses bras et de ses jambes.

John entra dans la chambre et saisit son fils dans ses bras pour qu'il se calme, le jeune se battait comme un dingue, s'accrochant à ses draps pour ne pas se réveiller. Mais rien n'y fit, bien réveillé et les yeux grands ouverts il arrêta de gesticuler et commença à se calmer. Le cœur battant à tout rompre il réalisa que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et pourtant tout lui avait semblé si réel !

Il regarda ses mains et compta plusieurs fois chaque doigt, ainsi que ceux de son père qui se laissa faire sans poser de question. Chacun avait bien 10 doigts. Putain…

\- Stiles, est-ce que ça va ?

Il remue la tête plus qu'il ne répondit, oui ou non, aucun des deux n'auraient sur le dire. John le lâcha et remarqua les marques qu'il avait dans le cou, il saisit son visage du menton pour lever sa tête.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Stiles porta ses doigts à sa gorge et senti les petits trous que Derek lui avait fait. Derek…. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement. Il devait le voir. Tout de suite. Maintenant.

Alors il sauta de son lit comme un dingue et se rua dans son armoire pour s'habiller, un jean à la rapide et un pull sans prendre le temps de mettre un t-shirt il mit ses baskets et prit ses clés de voitures.

\- Stiles ! Reviens !

\- Peux pas papa ! J'ai une course à faire ! Je reviens !

Il cria encore qu'il l'appellerait alors qu'il remontait l'allée jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois dans sa voiture, il mit le contact et souffla avant de s'engager sur la route, il roula a une vitesse illégale tout au long du chemin jusqu'au loft. Arrivé, il dérapa et sortie comme un fou avant de se mettre à courir dans les escaliers, l'ascenseur aurait été trop long pour lui. Alors il arriva à la grande porte qu'il ouvrit prestement et entra dans l'appartement complètement essoufflé.

Il trouva Peter et Derek dans la cuisine, semblant être dans une sérieuse conversation, Stiles déglutit et se senti tout à coup complètement con. Quelles étaient les probabilités que Derek ait fait le même rêve que lui. Aucune… Et aucune chance que Derek en pince sérieusement pour lui dans la vraie vie…

\- Tiens ! N'est-ce pas notre hyper actif préféré ? Ricana Peter avant de couler un long regard à Derek et de sortir de la cuisine, saluant d'un signe de tête l'ado.

Stiles approcha de façon hésitante, un sentiment d'anxiété le prenant aux tripes.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda l'Alpha froidement

Ce fut ce ton qui alerta Stiles, il n'avait plus entendu Derek lui parler comme ça depuis…. Hier, techniquement. Mais dans… ce rêve, il avait été d'une douceur et d'un calme renversant. Il était en plein choc thermique.

\- Je n'ai pas tout mon temps Stiles. Derek croisa les bras contre son torse agacé

\- Je… (Il se racla la gorge) Tu… (il tenta plusieurs fois de parler mais les sons semblaient coincés dans sa gorge) Salut…

Il fit demi-tour et quitta le loft sans se retourner, il avait une boule à l'estomac et une dans la gorge, ses pas le précipitèrent dans sa voiture et il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir à entrer la clé dans le neiman, sa vue se brouillait, il passa ses doigts sur ses yeux mais aucune trace de larme, il comprit qu'il allait faire une crise de panique. Alors il s'arrêta et tenta de reprendre son souffle tout en textant Scott qu'il avait besoin de lui devant chez Derek.

Stiles dû attendre quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures dans sa voiture. Scott arriva et laissa tomber sa moto dans l'urgence et ouvrit la portière de la voiture à la volée.

\- Stiles !

\- Scott… haleta-t-il. Je n'arrive… pas…

\- Ça va aller !

Scott retira son inhalateur qu'il gardait toujours dans son sac, que ce soit pour lui ou pour Stiles lors de ses crises. Stiles en prit une goulée et essaya de respirer correctement. Par miracle, il y arriva et Scott pu souffler et s'appuyer contre la carrosserie et Stiles adossa sa tête contre son siège et ferma les yeux.

Après un instant de silence, Scott gara sa moto près de la voiture de Derek et grimpa dans la Jeep, proposant à son meilleur ami d'aller prendre un petit déj' chez lui puisque sa mère était au travail. Stiles accepta et ils prirent la route sous le regard de Derek qui les surveillait depuis le début, un air de peine et de soulagement sur le visage.

Contre toute attente, Stiles avait tout raconté à Scott, ses nombreux réveils dans le corps de Derek, sa voix dans sa tête, les Alphas, Boyd… tout, même les sentiments que Derek lui portait, le fait que lui aussi en avait peut-être. Il lui raconta que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve alors que tout lui avait semblé si réel et qu'il regrettait de ne pas y être pour de vrai.

\- Stiles… les rêves peuvent vraiment être troublants

Non Scott, tu ne comprends pas ! Je ressentais tout ! Ses émotions, ses peines, ses douleurs, je vivais ses cauchemars ! (Il mit le bazar dans ses mèches de colère) Je voulais absolument le voir quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai roulé comme un fou furieux… mais arrivé chez lui… j'ai paniqué…. (Il s'affala dans le fond de sa chaise déprimé) De toute façon j'ai bien compris que j'avais rêvé tout seul, en même temps, j'ai été vraiment trop con pour y croire ! Le mec qui me déteste le plus au monde ne peut pas avoir de sentiment pour moi. (Sa fin de phrase ne fut qu'un soupir mais son ami l'eu bien entendu.)

\- Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour lui ? Tenta Scott

\- Je ne sais pas… non…oui peut-être. On était tellement bien que… j'y ai vraiment cru Scott

Son ami lui pressa l'épaule pour le réconforter, lui montrer qu'il était là quoiqu'il arrive. Le téléphone de Scott se mit à sonner et il décrocha rapidement.

\- Isaac ? Attend… quoi ?

Stiles redressa la tête et se mit aux aguets voyant le regard inquiet de son ami.

\- Ok, on se rejoint chez Derek. (Il raccrocha et se leva.) Boyd et Erika ont disparu !

\- Disparu ?

\- Oui… (Il fit une pause ne croyant pas ce qu'il allait dire). Les Alphas les ont pris

Le sang de Stiles se glaça dans tout son corps, tétanisé il regarda Scott prendre sa veste et lui demander de se lever.

\- Ma moto est chez Derek et je ne peux pas y aller à pied ! Magne !

Stiles sembla enfin se réveiller et détala de sa chaise avant de courir à sa voiture. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux rapidement et sans réfléchir Stiles descendit de sa voiture pour suivre son ami, mais à la dernière seconde avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, il s'arrêta, Scott se stoppa et le regarda perplexe.

\- Stiles ?

\- Je devrai peut-être attendre ici

\- Quoi ? Non, viens ! J'ai besoin de toi Stiles. Il se rapprocha de lui mais Stiles restait figé sur ses deux pieds

\- Je ne peux pas…

Il secoua la tête et recula, monta dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui sans un regard de plus.

Scott fut bien obligé de monter, il se promit de régler cette histoire et d'aller le retrouver après. Quand il arriva à l'étage de Derek, Peter et lui étaient debout derrière Isaac, observant quelque chose.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Scott inquiet

\- Les Alphas. Trancha Derek visiblement contrarié

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Regarde. Peter fit signe à Scott de s'approcher et il vit la marque des Alphas sur la veste d'Isaac

Le sang de Scott ne fit qu'un tour et il mit d'office sa main sur l'épaule du frisé, qui dans un geste infime, pencha légèrement la tête contre.

\- Raconte-moi

Et Isaac lui raconta la même chose qu'à Peter et Derek, qu'il était en forêt avec Boyd et Erika, qu'on l'avait assommé et qu'à son réveil il était seul.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait au moins où ils se trouvent ?

\- Non… rappel toi hier soir, nous n'avons rien trouvé, ils brouillent les pistes. Claqua Derek, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

Scott tiqua, ok Derek n'était pas de nature très sociable, mais de là à être si exécrable frôlait la bizarrerie.

\- Je vais voir avec Stiles, si son père à relevé des cas étranges, peut-être que l'on pourra délimiter un terrain de recherche, les loups ne chassent jamais loin de leur planque non ?

\- Une meute de loup oui, mais là ce sont des Alphas, entraîné à se protéger, ils ne seront pas facile à débusquer. Argumenta Peter

\- On va quand même essayer, je vais chez Stiles ! Je vous appelle dès qu'on a quelque chose !

Scott avait sciemment prononcé le nom de son ami plusieurs fois pour avoir la réaction de l'Alpha, et étrangement, à chaque fois, son cœur avec perdu son rythme régulier l'espace de quelques secondes. Ouai… quelque chose n'allait pas… Il lui lança un regard appuyé et sorti du loft.

\- Je viens avec toi… je pourrai vous montrer où j'étais si ça peut aider

\- Ok viens !

Quand Peter et Derek furent seuls, Derek prit le large en montant à l'étage sous le rire de Peter.

\- Tu ne pourras pas le cacher éternellement mon neveu ! Tu es déjà en train de te trahir ! Cria-t-il plus fort quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer.

Isaac grimpa derrière Scott et laissa ses mains prendre leurs places habituelles, contre le ventre du loup, sous le pull, à même la peau. Scott ferma les yeux, un semblant de tranquillité le prenant, le frisé avait compris qu'il était inquiet pour sa mésaventure de cette nuit et au plus discret possible, il venait de le rassurer. Il approcha son bassin du sien et le loup recula le sien pour être plus proche, ils finirent par partir pour rejoindre Stiles chez lui.

Stiles était chez lui, allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés à écouter de la musique telle qu'Imagine Dragons, il revivait son rêve, il analysait ses conversations avec Derek quand ils avaient enfin accepté de cohabiter dans sa tête, mais inlassablement, il ressentait leurs émotions dans leur ultime douche.

Il ragea contre lui-même, il était bien dans sa peau hier soir encore, à le détester comme il avait toujours su le faire, mais maintenant, en une nuit, il était en train de tomber amoureux, et ce n'était pas possible de tomber si bas.

Il ouvrit les yeux quand Scott et Isaac entrèrent dans sa chambre. Ils leur expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé et Stiles demanda à Isaac de se tourner, il le fit plutôt surprit et Scott le regarda choqué.

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Mon rêve… Lâcha-t-il tout simplement avant de prendre place devant son PC.

Il surfa sur le net avant de sortir une copie des derniers dossiers de son père, ouai, il les lui piquait la nuit pour les copier et les remettre ni vu ni connu sur son bureau.

\- Il semblerait que les corps ont été retrouvé ici, ici, et là. Pointa-t-il sur une carte au feutre rouge.

Isaac approcha et marqua sa position. Tous les trois regardèrent la carte et Stiles décida d'en marquer une cinquième.

\- C'est quoi celle-là ? Demanda Isaac

\- Une intuition… murmura-t-il

Scott et Isaac se regardèrent mais le brun avait suffisamment confiance en Stiles pour savoir qu'elle était importante. Stiles relia ensuite chaque marque leur donnant un périmètre de recherche.

\- Si Peter a raison, ils ne seront même pas là. Ajouta Scott

\- Alors on pourra éliminer cette zone et en commencer une nouvelle. Encouragea Isaac.

Stiles hocha la tête et serra le feutre entre ses mains, observant le point marquant l'endroit où les Alphas l'avaient piégé dans la forêt. Il avait le sentiment de pouvoir encore sentir la douleur de la canne dans son abdomen, il y posa une main et ferma les yeux.

Isaac et Scott décidèrent de partir explorer la zone, Stiles préféra rester chez lui, pas très enclin à rester près de Derek sachant qu'ils allaient les rejoindre. Ce n'était pas son style de rester en retrait, surtout si Scott se mettait en danger, mais l'idée d'être dans le même rayon que l'Alpha le mettait en panique, il ne voulait pas lire ce regard où il ne le reconnaissait plus, où il n'entendrait plus cette voix douce qu'il avait eu quand il lui avait parlé de sa mère.

Les quatre loups étaient réunis dans le bois, Derek et Peter les avaient rejoint après que Scott leur ai donné rendez-vous. Scott mit la carte devant lui et indiqua les différents point d'attaques d'animaux, Isaac montra le lieu où il avait été attaqué.

\- Et celui-là ? Demanda Peter

\- Stiles l'a marqué, une intuition selon lui. Termina Isaac

Scott regarda Derek qui regardait ce point les dents serrés, il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Scott qui ne le lâchait pas. Peter les vit et changea de sujet.

\- Commençons ! On ne trouvera peut-être rien mais au moins on sera fixé.

Tous les quatre commencèrent les recherches, chacun dans un coin, mais bien vite ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que tout cela ne menait nulle part, Derek s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, mais un craquement derrière lui l'arrêta dans son élan, le poil dressé il tendit l'oreille et renifla l'air autour de lui, il sentir l'odeur de Deucalion et de Kali, à peine surprit qu'il reconnaisse leurs odeurs distinctives. Il regarda autour de lui et son sang se glaça quand il reconnut l'endroit où il était. La marque de Stiles.

* * *

**Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus et que le changement d'atmosphère ne vous a pas trop perturbé ? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce revirement lol, je sais ;)**

**Donc est-ce que l'on continue ? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Je vous poste une suite de suite ;)**

**Et d'ici midi je vous posterez le reste, soit 4. Il s'agira je pense de ma dernière fic...**

* * *

Le flash de son corps se faisant transpercer le prit aux tripes et il eut soudainement envie de vomir. Il observa les lieux et chercha autour de lui une échappatoire. A part courir, il n'avait pas d'autre solution, mais il savait très bien que la fuite n'allait pas arranger son problème, et ils le pourchasseraient à n'en pas douter.

Mais alors qu'il se pensait perdu, il vit Scott sur sa droite, Isaac à gauche avec Peter.

\- Mais…

Scott le regarda quelques secondes puis murmura le seul mot qu'il pourrait comprendre. « Stiles »

L'Alpha déglutit, se souvenant clairement de que le jeune ado avait ressenti quand il était dans son corps, dans ce rêve idiot. Parce que oui, Derek s'en souvenait, il l'avait vécu aussi clairement que Stiles, mais par peur ou par égoïsme, il avait tout nié.

Tout à l'heure, lorque Scott était dans son coin, il s'était arrêté en sentant une odeur étrange portait par le vent, mais il sut. Stiles n'avait pas fait cette marque pour rien, son rêve avait trop de similitude avec les faits actuels pour être ignoré. Alors il avait alerté Peter et Isaac pour qu'ils le rejoignent au point que Stiles avait marqué sur la carte.

Et maintenant tous les quatre virent arriver les trois Alphas vers eux. Deucalion le premier, Ennis et Kali en retrait juste derrière lui. A quelques mètres de sécurité, les intrus se stoppèrent et observèrent leurs vis-à-vis.

\- Bonjour Derek

Le susnommé ne répondit que par un signe de tête, pas enclin à faire la causette.

\- Je vais être direct Derek… (L'aveugle s'approcha, suivit de près par ses acolytes.) Je te veux dans ma meute

\- Pas intéressé

\- Vraiment ?

Derek ne pouvait lâcher du regard cette canne qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, il revoyait Stiles la lui planter dans le cœur.

\- Permets-moi d'être plus insistant mon ami. (Il ôta ses lunettes et afficha un sourire sordide). Nous avons quelques personnes avec nous, des membres de ta meute…

Derek grogna par instinct, n'aimant pas que l'on touche à sa meute. Kali et Ennis se tinrent prêt au moindre signal de l'aveugle.

\- On te laisse réfléchir Derek… mais sache que le reste de ta meute ne sera jamais en sécurité, si tu ne nous rejoins pas

Il fallut que Scott lui bloque le bras pour empêcher Derek de se lancer dans un combat mortel. Le plus jeune voyait bien son regard rougir et ses poings se contracter. Sur ce, les Alphas firent demi-tour, mais ce fut seulement une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée, que les 4 loups purent enfin respirer.

Mais tout ne fut pas tranquille pour Derek lorsqu'il reçut un coup de poing violent en plein nez, il s'écroula au sol et porta la main à son visage avant de regarder ses doigts maculés de sang. Il regarda l'auteur et tomba sur Scott qui virait loup, les yeux jaunes luisants.

\- Il a raison ! Il a toujours eu raison ! Tu n'es qu'un connard égoïste et nombriliste Derek ! Comment peux-tu lui faire ça ? Tu l'as vu pourtant ? Tu as vu dans quel état il était non ? Et ne me mens pas, je t'ai vu à la fenêtre, j'entends ton cœur battre Derek !

Scott était littéralement dans une colère noire, il crachait ses mots avec hargne et violence contre Derek qui était resté cloué au sol, le regard écarquillé. Il était effrayé par le fait qu'il est tout comprit. Peter tenta d'apaiser les choses en aidant son neveu à se relever mais une fois debout il s'écarta violement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Scott ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? (Cria-t-il) Ce n'est pas un monde pour lui ! Vous me traitez d'égoïste, mais toi Scott, tu l'es tout autant que moi ! Que feras tu quand ton meilleur ami se fera tuer, parce qu'il n'aura pas su se défendre contre des gens comme nous ? Hein ? Tu es autant à juger que moi ! Tu le laisse venir avec toi ! Finit-il par hurler tremblant de colère et de peur.

Scott le senti aussi fort qu'il l'entendit. Derek avait raison, Scott préférait avoir son meilleur ami avec lui plutôt que d'être seul, alors qu'il devrait l'éloigner pour le protéger. Il se mit à douter, que devait-il faire ? S'éloigner de lui ? Lui mentir ? Il était perdu.

Mais Isaac le perçut et il connaissait très bien leur lien, alors il se mit à intervenir en le prenant par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder

\- Scott non ! Arrête ! Stiles est ton meilleur ami, ton frère tu me l'as toujours dis ! Si vous vous séparez, aucun de vous deux ne résistera. Il est déjà mal Scott… ne lui en rajoute pas

Dans un geste naturel, Isaac passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le réconforter et Scott ferma les yeux. Peter était resté observateur, se réjouissant devant cette telenovela.

\- Attendez… vous êtes ensemble ? Dit-il faussement incrédule

Isaac hocha la tête et prit Scott dans ses bras, emmerdant par la même occasion les deux Hale et le monde entier. Derek fulmina, comment pouvaient-ils être aussi idiot ? Il préféra rentrer chez lui sans un regard pour personne.

Une fois enfermé dans sa chambre Derek s'assit à même le sol, contre son lit, il vit ses draps noirs complètement défaits, un champ de bataille. Son réveil de ce matin encore gravé dans sa mémoire.

_**Flash-Back**_

_**« DEREK ! »**_

_**\- Non ! Non ! Non ! Putain… Non !**_

_**Derek hurla dans son lit, bataillant avec ses draps et ses oreillers qui s'emblaient s'être ligués contre lui. Le cœur battant et les poumons en panique, il suffoqua pour retrouver son monde, celui où il était avec Stiles, celui où ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, un monde où Stiles pouvait enfin le comprendre.**_

_**Peter entra dans la chambre, prêt à tuer n'importe qui, encore en pyjama. Quand il vit son neveu en pleine bataille dans ses draps, murmurant difficilement « non… pas possible… non, non, non ! », il décida de le maîtriser, l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à se tourner vers lui. Mais Derek était complètement à l'ouest, ses instincts prenant le dessus, il avait sorti les griffes et avait méchamment frappé Peter au torse, celui-ci recula sous le coup et grimaça en voyant le sang sur ses doigts. **_

_**\- Pire qu'un gosse…**_

_**Il réitéra l'expérience ne pouvant décemment pas le laisser dans cet état de panique. Derek avait gardé les yeux fermés, cherchant Stiles au fond de lui, mais rien, il était seul. Encore.**_

_**A cette constatation et pour la première fois depuis la mort de leur famille, Peter vit Derek pleurer, pleurer comme un désespéré, arrachant ses draps, éclatant ses oreillers. Il en avait marre, assez d'être tout seul, de voir les autres aimer sans avoir peur, de le voir lui souriant et le détestant, même si c'était ce qu'il voulait, il avait juste aimé, même en rêve, avoir la sensation d'être enfin à deux, d'être enfin apprécié pour ce qu'il était, que Stiles voit enfin l'homme qu'il était vraiment. Mais à l'évidence, tout ça n'était que chimère, que désolation et peine. Ce n'était qu'un éternel cauchemar parmi tant d'autres qui ne faisaient que le bouffer depuis des années.**_

_**Peter n'avait su comment réagir, jamais il n'avait eu à consoler son neveu et le voir ainsi le laissa perplexe sur la situation. Derek cachait si bien ses sentiments que jamais il ne s'était douté de l'existence de ces troubles.**_

_**\- Hey… Derek ? Ça va, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar mon grand… ça va aller**_

_**\- Non… non…**_

_**Quand Peter posa sa main prudemment sur son épaule, l'Alpha se calma doucement, ses pleurs devenant juste de très peu élégants reniflements. **_

_**\- Il était là… on était… (Il semblait totalement perdu et Peter chercha à comprendre)**_

_**\- Qui ? Qui était là ? Demanda-t-il doucement**_

_**\- Stiles ! Il était là, dans ma tête…**_

_**\- Stiles ? L'ado hyper actif ? Tu déteste ce gosse !**_

_**\- Non !**_

_**Et Peter tilta.**_

_**\- Ah ben merde… Tu… tu es amoureux de lui ?**_

_**Derek le regarda pour la première fois, les yeux rougis d'avoir tant pleuré. Il sembla prendre conscience de sa situation et en une fraction de seconde il arbora son éternel visage froid et sans émotion. S'il n'avait pas vu les larmes humides le long des joues de ses yeux, Peter aurait juré que rien ne s'était passé.**_

_**Derek le poussa et entra dans la salle de bain en prenant soin de bien claquer la porte. Peter qui avait atterri sur les fesses se releva et se mit à rire doucement, il avait enfin vu le côté humain de son neveu, celui qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis la mort de sa sœur et accessoirement, la raison de son coma long de 6 ans.**_

_**Quand Derek était redescendu à la cuisine, son oncle lui servit un café et lui mit la tasse devant lui sur la table, il l'a pris et garda le silence.**_

_**\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**_

_**\- Faire quoi ? Demanda Derek pas motivé pour deux sous**_

_**\- A Noël tiens ! (Peter posa sa tasse devant celle de Derek) De Stiles imbécile ! Est-ce que tu vas lui parler ?**_

_**\- Non… hors de question !**_

_**\- De quoi as-tu rêvé pour que ça te mette dans cet état ? Tenta-t-il, cherchant à comprendre son attitude.**_

_**\- Rien d'important ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve de toute façon. (Il prit sa tasse pour clore la conversation)**_

_**Mais son corps se tendit visiblement et Peter eu un faible sourire. Ils pouvaient sentir l'odeur de Stiles du bas de l'immeuble.**_

_**\- Tu entends son cœur ? Dit Peter l'oreille alerte**_

_**\- Oui. Marmonna-t-il, pouvant entendre son cœur battre bien trop rapidement, le sien l'accompagna et Peter se mit à sourire de nouveau.**_

_**\- Quoi que tu aies rêvé, je pense que lui aussi…**_

_**\- C'est impossible**_

_**\- Si tu le dis ?**_

_**Stiles entra à ce même moment et Derek regarda Peter quitter la cuisine en saluant Stiles au passage. Il ne laissa rien paraître, gardant son air impassible qu'il savait énerver Stiles. Et quand il le vit essayer, tenter de parler… son cœur se brisa, mais sa volonté se fortifia. **_

_**Il ne devait pas savoir.**_

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Il se claqua la tête contre l'armature du lit et souffla de douleur, cette chambre était le seul endroit dans le monde où il pouvait être lui-même et il regrettait de ne rien pouvoir partager avec l'ado qui lui monopolisait toutes ses pensées.

Mais comment le pourrait-il ? Il avait aimé, et toutes les femmes de sa vie étaient mortes. Sa mère Talia, son premier amour Page, sœur ainée Laura… Toutes avaient quitté sa vie sans sommation et il en était ruiné à faire tous ces cauchemars, chaque nuit. Jusqu'à ce rêve où Stiles avait partagé ses sombres cauchemars, personnes n'avait pu être au courant, il se cachait si bien des autres autour de lui, que compartimenter ses douleurs lui étaient devenus instinctif, c'était pour cette raison qu'après chaque réveils brutaux, Stiles oubliait de quoi il avait rêvé. Derek ne lui permettrait jamais de savoir, de souffrir pour ou avec lui.

Il étouffait à être constamment tout seul et cette contradiction lui compressait souvent la poitrine. Il claqua plusieurs fois sa tête contre son lit, plus fort à chaque fois, il pouvait sentir le bois craquer sous la force de son crâne, il pouvait l'entendre se fissurer, et il l'entendit se clairement comme il le sentir, se casser. Il se tint le visage entre les mains pour ne pas sombrer, pour ne pas craquer. Marre encore et encore d'être celui qu'il était obligé d'être pour protéger ceux qu'il aimé. Qu'allait-il faire pour Boyd et Erika ? Encore une fois, il n'était pas quelqu'un de bon, deux membres de sa meute, aussi ainsi important que des frères et sœur au sein d'une meute, étaient en danger, à cause de lui. Quand cela allait-il enfin cesser ? Devrait-il rejoindre Deucalion et s'éloigner de toutes les personnes importantes pour lui, pour s'assurer qu'elles seraient en sécurité, pour ne plus mettre personne en danger ? Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise solution…

Stiles était en train de préparer ses affaires pour les cours, dans quelques minutes il partirait mais quand sa vue se troubla de fatigue et qu'il dut papillonner plusieurs fois pour être sûr de garder les yeux ouverts, il prit deux doses d'Adderall. Il avait essayé toute la nuit de ne pas dormir, ne voulant pas revivre deux fois le même rêve, mais ce n'est que vers 4h du matin qu'il n'avait plus tenu le coup et son réveil à 7h avait été une vraie torture.

Quand il arriva au lycée, Stiles vit Scott et Isaac près de la moto de son meilleur ami, alors il s'approcha d'eux et Scott eu un mouvement de recul en voyant les horribles cernes qui berçaient ses yeux.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi mon pote ! Railla l'hyperactif

\- Non mais… Scott ferma plusieurs fois la bouche

\- Ce qu'il essai de dire, c'est que tu as une tête qui ferai flipper un mort, donc… Ajouta le frisé

\- Merci les gars, mais ça va !

Stiles afficha son sourire le plus sincère qu'il put, mais même s'il n'atteignit pas ses yeux et que ses amis ne firent rien pour lui montrer qu'ils l'avaient vu, il prit la direction des cours. Isaac tapa l'épaule de Scott qui ne semblait pas réagir plus que ça.

\- Hey ! Se plaint-il en massant son épaule

\- Je t'aime, mais là tu joues les débiles ! Va lui parler ! Bouge-le ! Il le poussa vers le bâtiment pour qu'il suive son meilleur ami

Scott sembla se réveiller et couru vers Stiles qui était arrivé à son casier, d'ailleurs il le vit arriver et roula des yeux, pire encore quand Scott lui claqua la porte devant son nez.

\- Stiles !

\- Oui c'est moi. Dit-il lasse

\- Bouge-toi !

\- Pardon ? Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pas sur de comprendre

\- Tu ne vas pas te laisser marcher dessus par ce connard ! Stiles, tu l'as dit toi-même…

\- C'est vrai, c'est un connard, mais malheureusement tu vois, j'ai fait un putain de rêve qui m'a prouvé que je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne ! Dit-il en colère

\- Tu es sûr de ça ? Insista-t-il pour le pousser

Stiles recula d'un pas, le regard froncé il tenta de percé son meilleur ami. Savait-il quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu m'as bien dis que… (il regarda autour de lui pour être sûr d'être seuls à entendre) Quand tu as découvert ses sentiments… tu m'as dit qu'il ne voulait pas les assumer parce qu'il… (il l'insista à continuer tout seul et Stiles se tapa le front contre son propre casier)

\- Parce qu'il ne voulait pas me mettre en danger…

\- Voilà ! Sourit-il bien content de lui

\- Putain… mais quel con je suis ! Mais quel enfoiré il est ! Putain je vais le tuer !

Scott ne sut s'il devait toujours être content de lui ou pas, vu la tête que tirait son meilleur ami, il pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau se remettre à tourner à vitesse folle.

\- Heu... Stiles, tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer !

\- Hein ? Non…ouai…

Il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. La surdose d'Adderall n'était peut-être pas une chose à faire…

\- Non, c'est bon… je me reposerai ce soir !

\- Ok… Je suis là Stiles ok ?

Son ami accepta et tous les deux reprirent le chemin des cours.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Je vous poste une suite d'ici une heure ;)**

**Je suis désolé de tout poster comme ça, mais je n'aurait plus le temps de poster quoi que ce soit. Ca me rend triste d'ailleurs mais c'est ainsi, on ne peut pas toujours faire ce que l'on veut, même si les fictions sont une véritable addiction pour moi.**

**A toute à l'heure !**


	10. Chapter 10-11-12-13

**Voici le dernier chapitre que je poste avec plus de 10000 mots ;) Ouai, il y a les 4 derniers chapitres en un seul post, comme ma journée est déjà bien avancé, je ne pourrai pas revenir ce soir poster le reste.**

**En tout cas merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, j'espère pouvoir un jour revenir poster quelque chose, mais ça s'annonce vraiment difficile.**

**Mais sachez que je reste sur le FF pour lire toutes vos fictions ;) Je serai toujours là !**

* * *

Au final, Stiles avait la haine, il voulait se planter devant l'Alpha et lui mettre son poing en pleine figure. Il avait compris que Derek lui avait menti, qu'il se souvenait de tout. Et rien que pour ça, il voulait se battre, se venger, peu importe, il voulait qu'il souffre.

Dès la sortie des cours, il prit sa voiture sous le regard de Scott qui s'inquiétait de le voir partir dans cet état. Sur la route menant au loft, il regardait autour de lui, la sensation anormale que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se sentait épié, mais il ne vit rien qui puisse lui prouver que ce picotement dans la nuque n'était qu'un hasard.

Quand il descendit de voiture devant le loft, il ne réfléchit plus, il prit l'ascenseur, la colère se lisant sur son visage, sur ses poings crispés et sur sa mâchoire contracté. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'il se planta devant la porte d'entrée, il se contenta juste de l'ouvrir pour trouver Derek descendant les escaliers, revenant sûrement de sa chambre. Alors il marcha droit vers lui et une fois à hauteur il lui mit une droite magistrale qui ne fit que tourner la tête du loup.

Mais dans sa tête, le coup fut plus violent pour Derek, il n'aurait jamais cru que Stiles lèverait la main sur lui. Mais il avait sûrement raté quelque chose, alors il prit son air des plus féroce et gronda devant un Stiles qui articula ses doigts avec une légère grimace, mais quand il vit Derek en colère il se mit à rire jaune.

\- Remballe moi ça Derek ! Même pas en rêve je ne t'autorise à jouer les méchants loups avec moi ! Ragea-t-il

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

\- Parce que tu n'as pas vraiment changé Derek ! (Pointa-t-il accusateur) En fait, tu n'as jamais voulu changer ! Tu es toujours cet arrogant emmerdeur qui croit pouvoir dicter la vie des gens !

Collé à son nez il lui cria dessus sans ménagement et chaque mot fut un coup dans l'estomac pour Derek. Il se doutait de quoi il voulait parler, Scott avait du tout lui dire, mais de façon débile, il décida de jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Stilinski ?

\- C'est quoi ton problème Stilinski ? (Répéta-t-il plus remonté que jamais) C'est toi mon problème Hale ! Toi et ton putain de jugement à deux balles ! Tu m'as mentis ! (Derek se contenta de le fixer en attendant la suite) Tu as rêvé toi aussi, et quand je suis venu te voir… tu as… tu as fait comme si de rien n'était…

Mais Derek ne voulait pas en parler avec lui, il espérait qu'il partirait comme la dernière fois, surtout avec la menace des Alphas dans le coin. Alors il le contourna et se planta devant la porte pour lui intimer de sortir et son cœur se brisa malgré lui quand il le vit s'avancer dépité. Mais une fois à sa hauteur et sans le regarder, Stiles ajouta :

\- Tous ces cauchemars Derek… je n'ai pas eu besoin de conserver les images dans ma tête pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Je te connais bien plus que tu ne le pense… et je t'appréciais pour ce que tu étais, moi.

Et il sorti du loft, laissant Derek seul au pas de la porte. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à l'Alpha pour sortir de sa torpeur, les mots de Stiles l'avaient touchés autant qu'il se punissait de le laisser loin de lui. Et ça faisait mal. Il se laissa tomber au sol, la tête entre ses jambes, ses doigts tentant d'apaiser ce remord qui lui grillait le cerveau.

\- C'est pour ton bien… bordel. Chuchota-t-il à la limite de la colère

Le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui applaudie fit relever la tête de Derek. Il tomba sur Deucalion qui continuait de taper dans ses mains avec un sourire malsain. Derek s'empressa de se relever prêt à se battre, l'aveugle semblait seul, c'était une occasion en or pour le détruire de suite.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé comment un si bel homme comme toi, pouvait-il être constamment tout seul…

L'intéressé ne répondit pas mais voulu faire un pas vers l'intrus. Il fut vite arrêté par la pointe aiguisée de sa canne.

\- Et puis, je viens de comprendre… en même temps, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Avec ton passé…Toutes mes condoléances pour cette douce enfant…

Derek voulu se battre pour qu'il arrête de parler mais Deucalion lui fit claquer la canne contre l'oreille, petit geste mais grande douleur.

\- Page, n'est-ce pas ? (Il s'occupa de remettre la pointe de la canne contre sa gorge et la planta doucement) Oh Derek… n'oublions pas cette chasseuse… Kate ? Ta mère n'a même pas eu le temps de te prévenir, qu'elle avait déjà mis le feu à la maison familiale.

Derek écarta d'une main rageuse la canne qu'il envoya valser plus loin, il voulut prendre Deucalion à la gorge entre ses griffes mais l'Alpha aveugle lui saisit le poignet avant de le soumettre, par une torsion su bras, d'un genou au sol. Il s'approcha de son oreille et les mots suivants suffirent à Derek pour en trembler de peur.

\- Ce jeune homme pourrait être ton salue Derek…. (il huma l'air autour de lui) Sens-tu cette odeur de déception que tu lui apporte ?

Derek se retint encore de répondre ne voulant pas lui prouver ses dires, pourtant tout en lui cria de laisser Stiles tranquille, pourtant il savait, il savait que le mal était fait.

\- Ma meute est actuellement en train de s'occuper de lui, je pense que tu devrais m'accompagner Derek

Il lui sera plus fort le bras, Derek jura avoir entendu son humérus se fêler mais suivi le mouvement qui lui imposa l'aveugle pour se relever. Quand il fut lâché, il marcha hors du loft, suivi de près par Deucalion.

Dans une chambre, deux torses se caressaient, usant parfois de leur griffes communes pour sensibiliser l'autre moitié, ou encore pour la marquer comme un territoire conquis, des gémissements plaintifs quand les doigts rencontrèrent l'entrave à leur désir. Scott et Isaac étaient en pleine séance de câlin quand le cellulaire du brun sonna.

\- Ne décroche pas…. Murmura le frisé, entre deux baisers autour de son nombril

Scott déglutit quand il n'attendit qu'une chose, qu'il lui enlève ce putain de jean. Mais il revient à lui entendant cette sonnerie qui n'était due qu'à Stiles. Il hésita à le rappeler plus tard, mais un nœud dans son estomac se forma et il se redressa bousculant légèrement Isaac au passage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il perdu

\- C'est Stiles… articula-t-il, la peur le prenant dans tout son corps. Il sortit du lit et remit son t-shirt en cherchant son portable qui ne cessait de sonner.

Isaac ressenti cette émotion et s'habilla à son tour, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec Stiles.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Où est mon téléphone ?

Il se dépêcha avant qu'il ne tombe sur la messagerie, le trouva dans une de ses chaussures et décrocha en urgence, il allait parler quand il se rendit compte qu'il entendait autre chose, il regarda de nouveau l'appelant, la photo de Stiles et lui à la plage apparaissant. Il écouta de nouveau et cette fois ci entendit clairement la voix de Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? (Un silence) Erika ! Erika ! Regarde-moi ma belle, regarde moi

Scott leva un regard incrédule vers Isaac qui, en entendant tout, venait de mettre ses chaussures et sa veste.

\- Batman… (murmura la blonde, selon Scott, sa voix était faible)

\- Détachez là ! (Cria Stiles effrayé selon lui pour elle)

\- Putain Stiles dis-moi où tu es…. Souffla-t-il pressé en descendant les escaliers de chez lui

\- S'en ai fini pour elle mon mignon… Susurra une autre voix qu'il prit pour Kali

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire bande de taré ? à côté de chez Derek et en pleine forêt ? Si vous vouliez une réunion, un mail et le tour était joué, pas besoin d'être si mélodrame !

Scott claqua le téléphone dans les mains d'Isaac et démarra sa moto au quart de tour.

Stiles regardait dans le fond des yeux rouges vermillons de la brune qu'il détestait tant. Ayant compris qu'elle ne le tuerait pas, en tout cas pas tout de suite, il retourna vers Erika qui était suspendu par les pieds, tête en bas, le sang coulant de sa gorge par une large entaille. Elle se vidait littéralement de son sang, comme un goret. Il essaya comme il put de bloquer l'afflux de son sang avec ses mains tout en essayant de la retourner mais rien y fit. Un œil à droite et il pouvait voir Boyd déjà mort.

Il espéra de tout son cœur que Scott est reçu son appel, il avait sué des gouttes plus grosses que lui quand il avait composé le numéro dans le fond de sa poche, priant que personne de lupin ne puisse entendre sa voix.

Kali et Ennis semblaient attendre quelque chose et cela échauffa sérieusement l'hyperactif. Non seulement ces cinglés l'avait attendu devant sa Jeep mais en plus ils l'avaient traîné ici. Il était maintenant ici près d'Erika essayant de lui parler pour qu'elle tienne le coup, mais les larmes se déversèrent contre son gré sur son visage.

\- Batman… j'ai toujours… eu un faible… pour… toi

Il ferma les yeux et caressa son joli visage de poupée jusqu'à fermer, de ses doigts tremblants, se regard devenu vide.

\- Détachez-les… s'il vous plaît… Pleura-t-il

Ennis eu un mauvais rire devant le ton implorant de cet humain pathétique. Kali le suivit et Stiles crispa ses poings dans la terre, souhaitant être plus fort pour leur faire mordre la poussière.

\- Ah quoi vous servent-ils pendu comme ça… Détachez- les ! Hurla-t-il sur la fin.

\- Faites-le

Il se tourna sur la voix de Deucalion et ne réagit même pas à la présence de Derek à côté. D'ailleurs celui-ci approcha à son tour de l'humain mais surtout de ses bêtas suspendu. Stiles se releva et souleva le buste de la jolie bonde, alors que Kali prenait un malin plaisir à lui sourire alors qu'elle prenait son temps pour couper la corde, Stiles la bouffa du regard, espérant qu'elle comprenne dans son regard qu'il la haïssait de toutes ses tripes. Elle s'en ficha royalement et Stiles tomba avec le corps inanimé d'Erika. Il lui caressa les cheveux, les écartant de son visage. Derek posa doucement le corps de Boyd au sol et ferma ses yeux d'un geste de la main, sentant ses propres larmes envahirent ses yeux.

\- Comme c'est beau ! (Rit Kali)

\- La ferme pétasse ! (Cria Stiles et Derek releva la tête surprit.) Je te jure que si tu ne ravale pas ta putain bonne humeur, je te jure qu'un jour je te la ferai bouffer ! Cria-t-il

Stiles avait plus que les nerfs, l'Adderall commençait à s'estomper, il était fatigué, il avait mal au crâne et maintenant il tenait le corps de la seule fille qui aurait bien voulu de lui. Il avait été son Batman pendant un temps et même si elle lui avait fait mal à plusieurs reprises, il avait appris à l'apprécier, maintenant, il l'a tenait dans ses bras, morte.

On leur jeta des pelles à quelques centimètres d'eux et Derek les regarda avant de lever le regard vers Deucalion, qui leur fit signe de s'exécuter.

\- Creusez. Ordonna-t-il

Stiles le regard comme s'il n'y croyait pas, il avait ce regard qui disait «tu commences à me les briser menu » mais il entendit Derek derrière lui prendre la pelle et il le fixa surprit qu'il obéisse plus qu'il ne le fasse, après tout, c'était sa meute, elle méritait d'être enterré. Alors il se leva et prit la seconde pelle à son tour avant de creuser à côté de Derek. Sans un mot échangé ils creusèrent en silence, chacun leur rythme, Stiles espérait que Scott arriverait bientôt et souffla quand il termina son trou. Il alla chercher Erika quand il vit que Derek était déjà en train de déposer Boyd, l'Alpha voulu l'aider à la porter la blonde mais Stiles le recula d'un geste de la main.

\- C'est bon. Je vais le faire !

Derek accusa le coup et recula vers le trou de Boyd et commença à remplir la fosse en jetant quelques coups d'œil à son humain. Stiles caressa une dernière fois le visage ensanglantée d'Erika et la souleva d'un bras sous les jambes et l'autre sous la tête, quand il déposa délicatement dans la fosse il ravala ses larmes et remit la terre en place.

\- Ah, je crois que nous avons de la visite !

Scott arriva en moto avec Isaac, une fois l'engin arrêté, Isaac se mit debout sur la selle et d'une pirouette au-dessus de Scott il atterrit aux côtés de Stiles. Scott arriva près de Derek la seconde suivante.

Deucalion fit un simple signe de tête en direction d'Ennis et celui-ci se lança vers la meute. Derek ne se fit pas prier et hurla tout loup dehors avant de se lancer sur le molosse. Un combat s'acharna entre les deux Alphas et Derek eu du mal à tenir le coup, fallait dire qu'Ennis faisait pratiquement deux fois sa taille et qu'il était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Isaac le rejoignit pour lui venir en aide, étant plus agile et plus rapide il réussit à ruser le plus grand, mais rapidement, il se fit frapper violement au visage pour atterrir plus loin, Scott se précipita sur lui et souffla quand la balafre au visage cicatrisa. Mais il vu rouge et se leva pour aider Derek. Il se contenta de le griffer sur plusieurs parties du corps alors que Derek le ruait de coups, Ennis devait admettre qu'il aurait préféré recevoir des coups des deux en même temps, mais Scott se la jouait furtif, dès que Derek frappait et que Ennis reculait, Scott entaillait sa peau. Ennis n'eut bientôt plus de force et Derek décida de l'achever, il lui lacéra la gorge suffisamment profondément pour que le balaise tombe à genou et ne puisse contenir tout le sang avec ses mains.

\- Ça c'est pour ma meute ! Grogna-t-il et il put, l'espace d'une seconde ressentir la fierté de Stiles, comme dans son rêve…

Kali se rua de rage vers Scott et celui-ci, surprit tomba au sol avec elle sur le torse, elle le maintint à la gorge prête à lui planter toutes ses griffes dans la poitrine, imaginant déjà pouvoir toucher du bout de l'ongle la chaire de son cœur.

\- Hey Pétasse ! On ne touche pas !

Isaac lui décolla un coup de pied en pleine joue et elle tomba à la renverse. Stiles ne sut où donner de la tête, il aurait voulu se battre avec eux, mais il savait qu'il ne faisait absolument pas le poids face à une meute d'Alpha. Il essaya de ne pas tomber dans les pattes de ses amis en les empêchant de se battre mais il croisa le regard de l'aveugle, si encore il pouvait dire qu'il y voyait, mais le problème, c' c'est qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il le fixait lui. Mais l'aveugle siffla la brune pour qu'elle cesse et qu'elle revienne vers lui. Elle le fit à contre cœur mais pas avant d'avoir jeté Isaac contre un arbre et que celui-ci s'évanouisse. Stiles se rapprocha des autres et attendit inquiet.

\- Derek… tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

\- Tu as un Alpha de moins Deucalion. Souffla Derek déterminé

\- Non Derek, crois-tu que je ne me contenterais que de deux Alphas ? J'en ai d'autres… (Il s'approcha de lui à quelques mètres) Derek… réfléchis, aucun d'eux ne sera jamais à l'abri, tu en as déjà perdu deux, tu ne voudrais pas en perdre encore ? Hum ?

Il eut du mal à l'admettre, mais Deucalion avait raison, il avait perdu 2 bêtas déjà et il ne pouvait imaginer l'idée de perdre encore quelqu'un même si concrètement Scott ne faisait pas partie de sa meute et encore moins Stiles, mais il restait Isaac… Alors sans se trahir, il inspira profondément pour analyser les autres autour de lui, il sentait Isaac inconscient derrière lui, il pouvait imaginer Scott près du loup, inquiet pour lui, il arrivait même à sentir Peter qui arrivait en courant, mais il savait que rien ne changerait. Il savait parce que Stiles était à côté de lui, que son cœur la chamade et qu'il pouvait sentir la peur et la colère émaner de lui. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu le mettre en danger.

\- Je vous rejoins…

CHAPITRE 11

\- Je vous rejoins… si vous les laisser tranquille. Dit-il fatigué de se battre, autant physiquement que mentalement.

\- Quoi ? Non !

Stiles cria et se mit devant lui pour le faire changer d'avis, mais aucun autre mot ne sorti de sa bouche. Une douleur connue le fit suffoquer. Les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche bloquée, il observait le visage effrayé de Derek qui suffoqua à son tour. Leurs regards descendirent en même temps vers leur abdomen, le même endroit, où dans leur rêve commun, Deucalion avait enfoncé sa canne. Mais à cet instant il s'agissait de leur deux corps empalés, face à face.

\- Rien de plus fortifiant que la perte d'un proche, hein Derek ?

Deucalion maintenait fièrement l'arme dans sa main, il se réjouissait d'avoir trouvé le point faible de cet Alpha.

\- STILES ! Scott hurla alors qu'il tenait toujours Isaac inconscient dans ses bras.

Stiles pouvait sentir le froid du métal dans son corps, il avait la cruelle impression qu'elle se propageait dans tout son être.

\- Putain… ça faisait… moins… mal dans… mon rêve.

Il toussa à essayer de parler, mais ce fut le signal pour Derek de se réveiller, il attrapa le visage de Stiles dans ses mains et fit tout son possible pour qu'il garde les yeux ouverts. Stiles avait posé ses propres mains sur les hanches du loup, comme un appui, ou un dernier contact, il ne se posa plus la question.

\- Stiles ! Reste avec moi !

Le jeune ado sentait sa tête s'alourdir, et ses yeux se fermer tout seul.

\- N'y vas… pas… Derek

\- Chuut !

Il regarda autour de lui cherchant une aide quelconque, il constata que Deucalion et Kali avaient disparu, Peter et Scott arrivèrent en courant vers eux. Scott mit sa main sur la canne dans le dos de Stiles mais Peter le retint d'une main sur son bras

\- Si tu fais ça tu condamne Stiles en quelques secondes. Dit-il calmement

Scott, perdu, regarda Derek dont les larmes coulaient sur son visage totalement effrayé. L'Alpha ne pouvait quitter son humain du regard, Stiles dodelinait mais tenait bon. Alors que pour lui, la douleur était superficielle comparait à celle de le perdre. Il pouvait sentir son corps tenter de cicatriser, mais la canne en plein milieu de son corps l'en empêchait. Il devait la retirer, mais pas au prix de Stiles.

\- Derek… (Tenta Peter une main sur son épaule et celle de Stiles) Nous allons t'aider à sortir de là, nous allons te reculer pour que tu puisses cicatriser

\- Non ! Je reste là ! Claque-t-il catégorique.

\- Tu ne cicatriseras jamais Derek si tu restes. Essaya Scott qui se retenait de pleurer, le regard oscillant entre son meilleur ami et Derek)

\- Non

\- Derek…tu dois… je vais bien

Mais Derek serra davantage ses mains sur ses joues et absorba sa douleur, ses veines devinrent noir et il déglutit à la douleur qu'il ressentait

\- Tu souffres Stiles…. Murmura-t-il impuissant

Scott se joignit à lui et la main sur celle de Stiles, il prit également de la douleur, Peter le fit sur Derek pour qu'il ne lâche pas. Stiles eu un sourire de paix qui redonna le sourire Derek l'espace d'un instant.

\- Vas-y Derek…

Mais Derek ne voulait rien lâcher, être si près de lui et voir dans ses yeux que sa vie le quittait, lui donna le sentiment que lui aussi partirait. Stiles toussa une nouvelle fois, laissant du sang quitter sa bouche et Derek renifla comme un enfant. Scott accrocha le pull de son frère et prit le plus de douleur qui lui était possible, sentant le mal s'insinuer dans tout son corps.

Derek n'eut pas besoin de tousser pour cracher du sang, le sien était noir signe que son corps tentait de cicatriser en vain, Peter le voyait blêmir de secondes en secondes et il jura contre cette tête de mule.

\- Derek ! On doit te bouger, j'ai appelé une ambulance ils arrivent ! Ils s'occuperont de Stiles ! Le pressa-t-il

Derek caressa le visage de l'ado qui tenta de parler avec difficulté.

\- C'était quoi… le message… dans ton portable

Le loup le regarda ne comprenant pas mais il tilta ensuite avant de poser son front contre le sien, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

\- Un message… pour te dire… que je valais la peine d'être connu. (Il ferma les yeux et les larmes coulèrent jusqu'à tomber sur le visage de Stiles qui souriait.) Tu devais venir t'excuser…

\- Je suis… désolé ?

Derek se mit à rire doucement puis décida qu'il s'agissait peut-être de sa dernière chance quand il entendit les sirènes de l'ambulance arriver. Alors il posa ses lèvres noires sur celles, rouges, de Stiles leurs sangs se mêlèrent et l'ado put sentir son cœur s'accélérer au contact du baiser. Alors il y répondit comme il put avec douceur, mémorisant la sensation de sa langue aimant la sienne, occultant le gout métallique. Derek voulut pleurer pour ne pas avoir fait ça avant, pour ne pas avoir pris le risque d'être égoïste pour le tenir dans ses bras.

Quand l'ambulance fut à quelques mètres Peter prit le risque de pousser Derek contre son gré pour le libérer de la canne. Il suffoqua de nouveau et toussa une fois écarté, tombant au sol à genoux. Peter le prit par le bras sur son épaule et l'emmena au loin pour l'évacuer. Isaac qui se réveilla doucement vit une scène effroyable devant ses yeux. Scott soutenait Stiles dans ses bras, tombant sur leurs genoux, l'humain se cramponnant fermement au loup, toussant et pleurant de douleur. Les ambulanciers étaient là, il se dépêcha alors de se lever pour retrouver son hommes et Stiles.

Le cerveau de Stiles était devenu brumeux, il pouvait entendre des voix autour de lui, sourdes et rapides, presque effrayées, son cas devait être effrayant, il n'osait imaginer la tête que ferait son père, sûrement la même que lorsque le médecin lui a annoncé la mort de sa mère, et cette fois, on lui annoncera la sienne. Il se senti chuter de plusieurs étages, son cœur faisant des embardés, il reconnut la voix de Scott derrière tout ce brouillard et essaya de s'y accrocher, la peur de mourir le prenant aux tripes.

\- Scott….

\- Stiles, tiens bon ! On est dans l'ambulance, on sera à l'hôpital dans quelques secondes !

Il pouvait reconnaître l'urgence et l'émotion dans la voix de son meilleur ami, rien qu'à la simple idée de ne plus le voir, le fit flipper. Il ne voulait pas y rester, peu importe les moyens, il ne voulait pas laisser son père seul, laisser son frère seul et encore moins laisser Derek seul, encore.

Stiles toussa de nouveau mais plus fort, il cracha une mare de sang visqueuse, noire. Scott resta choqué plusieurs secondes alors que l'ambulancier regarda de plus près.

\- Mais qu'est-ce….

Stiles recommença et Scott attrapa son portable en s'éloignant du mieux possible de l'ambulancier.

\- Scott ce n'est pas trop le moment-là !

\- Peter ! Est-ce qu'il est possible que Stiles cicatrise ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il vient de vomir ce sang tout noir ! Comme quand notre corps n'arrive pas à cicatriser. (Chuchota-t-il en jetant un œil à son ami qu'il voyait souffrir.)

\- C'est impossible Scott, il n'a pas été mordu, il... (Le silence inquiéta Scott qui revint à la conversation)

\- Quoi ? Peter ?

\- Derek… leurs sangs se sont mélangés avec la blessure…Dit-il abasourdi

\- Et avec le baiser… Compléta le plus jeune

\- Son organisme à absorber les cellules que le sang de Derek contenait…

-Et son cœur a accéléré plus vite !

\- Oui ! ça a agi comme une pompe, il a drainé le sang et tout s'est propagé dans le reste de son corps ! Il cicatrise ! Mais la barre dans son abdomen l'empêche de faire les choses correctement ! Cria-t-il de son côté.

Scott raccrocha rapidement, ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital. Sa mère attendit devant les portes de l'ambulance et prit Stiles en charge de suite.

\- Maman !

\- Scott, on n'a pas le temps ! Dit-elle en prenant Stiles par le bras avec, l'aide d'une autre infirmière, un brancard attendait qu'on puisse l'installer de façon à ne pas être gêné avec la canne qui dépassait.

\- Non ! Maman ! Il cicatrise… chuchota-t-il.

Elle le regarda perplexe puis observa Stiles qui avait le visage blême et la bouche totalement noire de sang visqueux. De la sueur perlait sur son visage, de grosses cernes berçaient ses yeux. Un autre regard vers son fils et elle comprit qu'il disait la vérité. Mais comment allaient-ils faire avec tous ces médecins ? Elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

\- On va au bloc !

De son côté Peter luttait pour que Derek cicatrise, son corps refusait de le faire. Allongé à même le sol du loft, il faisait tout son possible pour le maintenir éveillé. Quand il eut raccroché avec Scott il claqua plusieurs fois la joue du loup pour qu'il le regarde.

\- Derek ! Derek ! Faut que tu m'écoute… Stiles cicatrise ! Tiens bon !

Quand il vit le loup le regarder de façon perdu, il continua expliquer la théorie qu'ils avaient trouvée, ils ne voyaient que cette solution pour expliquer la cicatrisation de Stiles.

\- Tu dois cicatriser Derek ! Il va s'en sortir ! (Il le fixa observant son abdomen qui cessait de saigner)… Il va s'en sortir. Se dit-il cette fois ci plus pour lui.

Il tomba sur les fesses, fatigué de cette journée.

Voilà des heures maintenant que Scott et Isaac attendaient dans la salle des urgences. John était arrivé en courant quelques minutes après leur arrivée. Il avait demandé des explications aux garçons sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Scott cousu comme il put les faits, qu'ils étaient en balade dans la forêt et qu'une bande type sont venu les chercher, les choses s'étaient passés si vite (*) qu'ils n'avaient pas compris, l'instant d'après Stiles tombait sur cette canne.

\- Mais pourquoi une canne d'aveugle. Avait-il dit en essayant de ne pas pleurer

\- Je ne sais pas shérif… Avait-il dit tout penaud de ne pouvoir l'éclairer davantage

Isaac avait pris soin de cacher le corps d'Ennis une fois l'ambulance partie, les médecins ne s'était pas attardé sur les lieux et ne s'était occupé que de Stiles.

Maintenant ils attendaient qu'un médecin ne vienne les voir. Scott avait reçu un appel de Peter, il lui avait expliqué que Derek s'était refusé à guérir, mais que quand il avait sur pour Stiles, il cicatrisait enfin, maintenant il faisait tout pour faire changer l'Alpha d'avis d'aller rejoindre la meute de Deucalion, et la chose n'était pas facile, il était obstiné à protéger les autres.

Un médecin accompagné de Mélissa entra dans la salle des urgences et se dirigea vers le shérif, Scott avait vraiment peur de ce qu'allait lui dire le doc, non seulement sur l'état de santé de son ami, mais aussi sur la cicatrisation surnaturelle, sa mère lui fit un sourire encourageant et il se permit de souffler.

\- Shérif Stilinski, votre fils est arrivé avec une perforation de l'abdomen, par chance aucun organe vital n'a vraiment été touché, seul une partie de son estomac a été perforé, nous avons dû faire une sorte de Bypass…

\- Un bypass ? Demanda John incrédule

\- Oui, cette opération consiste à enlever une partie de l'estomac, dans le cas de votre fils, c'est infime comparé à une ablation de l'estomac classique. En tout cas et de façon surprenants le reste des tissus touchés ont cicatrisé. Il a une très bonne condition physique.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Plaida-t-il

\- Il va s'en sortir, les infirmières s'occupent de lui et bientôt il sera dans une chambre.

\- Merci… merci pour tout !

John serra la main du médecin et prit Mélissa dans ses bras, celle-ci se dirigea ensuite vers Scott qui pouvait enfin respirer normalement. Elle le prit à part avec Isaac.

\- Une fois la canne enlevée, il a cessé de saigner, le chirurgien est rapidement intervenu pour son estomac, mais le reste… Stiles l'a fait tout seul, je pense que c'est passé inaperçu, on a une chance terrible, il a eu une chance terrible ! Comment est-ce possible ? Il n'est pas…

\- Non maman… je t'expliquerai ce soir. Termina-t-il en voyant le shérif s'avancer vers eux.

Mélissa accepta et laissa de la place à John, il avait l'air d'avoir pris 30 ans en quelques heures. La mère de Scott lui proposa d'aller se reposer, et qu'elle l'appellerait dès que Stiles serait dans une chambre. Il accepta difficilement mais une fois partie elle se tourna vers son fils et Isaac.

\- Pareil pour vous deux ! Rentrez, je vous appellerai

Quand les deux amants furent dehors, ils prirent la direction du loft de Derek. Une fois sur place ils virent Peter assit sur le bureau regardant Derek aller de droite à gauche, n'ayant pas fini de cicatriser il se tenait le ventre, le dos un peu courbait.

\- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter là. Essaya Peter, mais son neveu se contenta de le regarder méchamment.

\- Derek ? Tenta Scott.

Et pour l'Alpha s'était comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, il observa chaque mimique de son visage pour tenter de discerner une quelconque mauvaise nouvelle. Mais Scott approcha et fini par lui sourire doucement et cette fois, Derek s'arrêta et se laissa tomber sur les fesses, tenant son ventre. Il souleva son pull et regarda son ventre terminer de cicatriser. Un souffle de soulagement le submergea et il respira de nouveau normalement.

\- Il va bien, la cicatrisation a fonctionné. Expliqua Scott

\- Quand ils ont retiré la barre, ils ont cru qu'elle avait évité certains organes. Continua Isaac

\- Seulement son estomac était touché ils ont dû lui faire un…. (il regarda Isaac plus sur du mot)

\- Un Bypass

\- Un Bypass ? (Répéta Peter) C'est une pratique courant pour les personnes en surpoids non ?

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Questionna le frisé surprit.

\- Je me cultive bande d'ado ignorant !

\- Bref… dans son cas, une partie était perforée, ils lui ont retiré. Maintenant il va mieux, selon ma mère il aura peut-être plus un aussi gros appétit

Derek avait tout écouté et il se releva sans difficulté, maintenant qu'il le savait en sécurité, il ne lui restait plus qu'à terminer le travail. Il monta à l'étage sans rien dire et prit un sac, emballa plusieurs affaires, regarda une dernière fois ce lit où il avait dormit en rêvant de lui, cette douche où il fait l'amour spirituellement avec lui. Il referma la porte et redescendit sur le même rythme. Scott l'empêcha de passer.

\- Tu ne peux pas les rejoindre Derek !

\- Laisse-moi passer Scott

\- Il y doit y avoir une autre solution ! On peut combattre Deucalion, on peut…

\- Et comment vas-tu faire ça Scott ? (Cria-t-il) N'en n'as-tu pas eu assez aujourd'hui ? Erika, Boyd et maintenant Stiles ! Qui Deucalion doit-il encore t'enlever pour que tu comprennes que nous ne sommes pas assez forts contre lui ? Il le poussa hors de son chemin déterminé à quitter la ville avec la meute d'Alpha

\- Et que crois-tu que vas faire Stiles une fois sortie de l'hôpital ? Lui cria Scott à son tour. Ce qui eut le mérite de stopper Derek dans son élan.

\- Ce gamin est tellement impulsif, qu'il partirait à ta recherche imbécile. Peter en ajouta une couche

\- C'est à toi Scott qui incombe de l'en empêcher… Essaya Derek, même si la simple idée que Stiles puisse vouloir le retenir lui réchauffa un tant soit peu le cœur.

\- Non Derek, je ne l'empêcherai pas, je l'accompagnerai, parce que c'est ce que fait une meute Derek ! Elle protège son Alpha coûte que coûte…

\- Je ne suis pas ton Alpha Scott, tu me l'as bien assez répété. Se retourna-t-il

\- Je ne le voulais pas parce que tu traitais Stiles comme un moins que rien, si je suis dans ta meute, Stiles l'ai aussi, aussi simple que ça !

Scott s'avança vers l'Alpha et lui planta son regard jaune dans le sien, automatiquement les yeux de Derek devinrent rouge.

CHAPITRE 12

Derek était allongé dans son lit, sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, il réfléchissait sur plusieurs point, le premier à la soumission de Scott, qui, il le savait, ne le faisait que pour le bien de Stiles.

Selon Scott, Deucalion ne souhaitait pas que Derek rejoigne sa meute sans détruire entièrement la sienne avant toute chose, alors même s'il partait le rejoindre, rien n'assurait la sécurité du reste de la meute. Après une conversation avec ce fou de Gérard, ils avaient appris qu'il n'était pas toujours aveugle, et qu'avec la prochaine éclipse lunaire, ils avaient peut-être une chance de mettre fin à son règne.

\- Fais-nous confiance Derek, on va y arriver !

Lui avait dit Scott sur un ton qui laissait transpirer l'espoir, et ce doute s'insinua dans son esprit, jouant des tours à sa détermination féroce de s'éloigner d'eux pour les protéger. Alors en attenant des nouvelles de Stiles, il était allongé là, sentant ses yeux se fermés, malgré le stress, il se laissa faire et s'endormi.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il senti une présence près de lui, alors il se redressa rapidement sur son lit et observa Stiles assit sur le fauteuil près de la porte, ce même fauteuil, où Isaac l'avait veillé dans son rêve.

\- Il était temps que tu te réveilles. Dit doucement Stiles toujours assis

Derek cru rêver, peut-être était-ce même le cas, comment pouvait-il être là alors qu'il le savait à l'hôpital ?

\- C'est juste un rêve Derek… tu le sais très bien

\- Stiles…

Derek tenta de se lever de son lit mais une force invisible l'empêcha de bouger davantage, il avait mal au ventre et sa tête lui faisait mal, Stiles croisa ses mains sous son menton, les coudes sur ses genoux et l'observa l'œil mi curieux mi fatigué.

\- C'est ce que je ressens Derek.

Sa voix était toujours douce, sans intonation particulière et cela fit peur au loup. Il leva le regard vers l'humain si près mais pourtant si loin de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu vas partir ?

\- Non… pourtant je devrais. Dit-il essayant toujours de bouger.

\- Si tu pars… crois-tu que l'on se retrouvera encore… ici ?

Stiles recula dans le fond de siège, observant Derek le regard plissé. Mais Derek ne répondit pas de suite, il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Alors Stiles se leva du fauteuil et vint se planter devant la fenêtre, observant l'extérieur.

\- Si jamais je me réveille…

\- Tu vas te réveiller ! Claqua Derek sans le contrôler, mais Stiles balaya la remarque de son silence.

\- Si je me réveille, vas-tu encore faire semblant de ne pas avoir fait ce rêve ?

Derek le fixa perdu, Stiles semblait différent des autres fois, habillé d'un éternel jean et d'une chemine à carreau au-dessus d'un maillot, physiquement il était le même, mais il y avait autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

\- Tout dépend de toi Derek…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Une douleur le prit dans le bras gauche, il eut du mal à respirer et ferma les yeux plusieurs secondes, quand il les ouvrit de nouveau Stiles n'était plus devant la fenêtre, prit de panique il le chercha du regard pour le retrouver à sa droite. Stiles mit rapidement une main sur son cœur, il aurait pu apprécier le contact, mais cette fois, son cœur lui faisait mal, réellement mal, comme prit dans un étau qui le compressait comme un citron.

\- Derek ?

Le loup tenta de le regarder de nouveau, luttant pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience. Stiles le regarda toujours avec une expression neutre sur le visage.

\- Est-ce que ça vaut la peine que je me réveille ?

\- Oui ! AHH !

Il hurla de douleur avant de sentir ses yeux virer rouge vif.

\- Oui Stiles ! Oui ! réveille-toi !

Il cria si fort, que la seconde suivante, il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur au milieu de son lit, le cœur palpitant et une soudaine envie de vomir. Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain où il laissa son estomac faire le travail dans le lavabo. Soudain, Isaac entra dans la chambre sans cérémonie et essoufflé.

\- Derek ! Le loup sorti de la pièce d'eau rapidement.

\- Isaac ?

\- Scott a appelé…. C'est Stiles

Scott faisait les cents pas dans le couloir face à la chambre de Stiles, John était sur le chemin et il venait d'appeler Isaac. Dire qu'il y a quelques secondes encore tout allait bien, sa mère lui avait dit qu'il stable, qu'il dormait et que vu la cicatrisation rapide tout irait pour le mieux, mais d'un coup, son cœur s'est emballé pour ensuite s'arrêter, il était en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque, heureusement que Mélissa était sur place, elle avait pu faire le nécessaire rapidement.

\- Maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Avait-il crié, mais le service des urgences arriva et le mirent dehors.

Il s'était concentré sur le cœur de Stiles qui était horriblement silencieux, il a fallu qu'il compte mentalement jusqu'à 36 pour qu'enfin il revienne et Stiles jura que ce son fut le plus beau de tous. Mais toujours inconscient, Stiles se mit à vomir du sang noir, Mélissa s'étant dépêché de le mettre sur le côté pur qu'il ne s'étouffe pas. Elle avait lancé un regard à Scott mais celui-ci ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait.

Il put entendre le père de Stiles courir vers lui jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la porte de chambre de son fils, il voulut entrer mais les infirmières sortirent de la salle, laissant Mélissa prendre les dernières constantes.

\- Dites-moi qu'il va bien !

\- Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant, mais son cœur s'est arrêté pendant plusieurs secondes… sa température auparavant élevée s'est stabilisée. On va attendre l'avis du médecin.

Elle rassura John d'une main amicale sur son épaule et regarda Scott avant de partir.

Quand Derek et Isaac arrivèrent au galop vers Scott le médecin venait de sortir. Derek n'osa pas regarder dans la chambre, il se concentra juste sur les battements de cœur qui lui semblait normaux.

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Isaac

\- Il a fait un arrêt, il a vomi du sang noir… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Dit-il au bord du gouffre

Derek souffla et posa son front contre le mur, à la fois soulagé mais encore angoissé de son rêve.

\- Son corps vient d'évacuer les cellules cicatrisantes présentent dans mon sang, mais il est humain…. Son cœur n'a pas supporté l'extraction…

\- Tu es sûr ? (Espéra Scott) Il est tiré d'affaire ?

L'Alpha souffla qu'il espérait mais que tant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, rien n'était sûr. Derek resta dans le couloir le restant de la journée, et quand fut la fin des visites, il resta près de l'hôpital.

A un moment donné, dans la nuit, Mélissa sorti et appela Derek sachant très bien qu'il l'entendrait. Il finit par sortir de sa cachette et s'avança vers elle.

\- Vas-y, mais pas trop longtemps

Il faillit décliner la proposition mais vu le regard insistant qu'elle lui fit, il se dit que c'était la seule opportunité qu'il avait, alors il la remercia d'un regard et prit la direction de la chambre de son humain.

Quand il arriva devant la porte, il hésita à entrer, préférant écouter son cœur ou encore sentir son odeur qui lui était propre malgré les produits médicaux.

**_« Tout dépend de toi Derek »_**

Il pouvait encore entendre cette voix dans sa tête, elle résonnait comme un écho moralisateur. Il décida alors de franchir ce pas qui le séparait de lui, il découvrit alors son corps endormi dans ce lit qui semblait froid. Il crut mourir quand il vit le bandage sur son ventre et les électrodes sur son torse. Son visage semblait avoir pris quelques couleurs. Il s'approcha à pas de loup de peur de le réveiller et s'installa sur le lit à côté de lui. Il l'observa longuement, sans rien dire, le cœur en miette de ne pas avoir su le protéger.

_**« Est-ce que ça vaut la peine que je me réveille Derek »**_

\- Oui…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, les trémolos le trahissant dans un simple mot. Oui ça en valait la peine, ou il ça valait le coup qu'il se réveille.

\- Tu… tu te souviens, ce que tu m'as dit ? On peut être entouré d'une foule de gens mais sentir toujours tout seul ? (Chuchota-t-il prit par l'émotion) J'ai toujours été seul Stiles, les seules personnes qui ont compté dans ma vie on toutes fini par souffrir, et toujours par ma faute. Et maintenant toi. Si tu étais resté loin de moi comme je me suis évertué à le faire depuis le début, tu ne serais pas dans ce lit. (Il frotta ses yeux, effaçant les traces de larmes qui le trahissaient). Je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, me rappelant sans cesse quel a été le prix à payer pour être qui je suis, mort et souffrance sous des sœurs qui ne m'ont jamais quitté Stiles… Et elles te trouveront quoi que tu fasses si tu restes avec moi….

Il renifla avec la grâce d'un enfant de 5 ans et regarda le visage paisible de cet ado qui lui faisait autant de bien que de mal. Il ferma les yeux en cachant son visage derrière ses mains, autant de fatigue que de stress.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir…

Derek releva la tête rapidement et cru avoir rêvé quand il vit le visage toujours endormi de Stiles. Il décida de rentrer avant de ne devenir plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà, il se leva du lit et prit la direction de la porte.

\- Ne pars pas Derek…

Derek revint sur ses pas en grandes enjambées, il posa une main près de la tête du malade, l'autre lui prenant la main.

\- Stiles ? Réveilles-toi !

Il aurait voulu crier, son cœur palpitant comme un fou, une joie immense le prenant subitement.

\- Chuuut…. Ma tête…

Derek se contenta de rire et de sonner l'infirmière qu'il espérait être Mélissa. Stiles bougea légèrement la tête avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Derek put enfin revoir ses deux yeux whisky, une étrange couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs. Il posa son front contre le sien et respira normalement, il lui sembla même ne pas avoir respiré de cette façon depuis des années.

Stiles ne réfléchit pas plus et d'un mouvement faible, il leva son bras droit et le posa sur la nuque du loup, la chaleur de sa peau le réchauffa de l'intérieur et il senti cavalier quand il l'approcha pour quémander un baiser. Derek le lui accorda bien volontiers et crut mourir pour la seconde en une nuit quand il put apprécier ses lèvres, sentir la chaleur de sa bouche et la douceur de sa langue. Leur baiser se fit doux, appréciant chacun l'émotion qui se dégageait de cette douceur peu habituelle. La volupté de leurs lèvres laissa le moniteur cardiaque en alerte et Derek se fit un plaisir d'arracher les électrodes de sa peau. Mais Stiles grimaça.

\- Aïe !

\- Désolé…

\- Tu parles… (il le lâcha et se remit correctement sur son oreiller, Derek prit place de nouveau sur le lit, caressant son torse endolori pas son geste) Tu as toujours apprécié me faire souffrir connard...

Le sourire de Stiles lui suffit à ne pas prendre la mouche, pensant qu'il avait changé d'avis, mais Stiles était Stiles et il n'était pas sur de s'avouer apprécier quand il l'insultait.

CHAPITRE 13

Il fallut plusieurs jours pour que le jeune homme puisse quitter l'hôpital, et chaque jour durant Scott et Derek se relayaient pour le protéger des Alphas. D'ailleurs ils en avaient longuement discuté tous ensemble, et même quand Isaac et Peter étaient là, le plan d'attaque pour vaincre Deucalion était le sujet favori.

Même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment de solution, ils savaient qu'ils devaient privilégier l'éclipse lunaire approchante. C'était une des seules solutions pour les vaincre. Enfin surtout l'aveugle, si on tu le chef, on arrête la guerre, c'était connu.

Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, Stiles était allongé sur son lit, une main derrière la tête, l'autre sur son ventre, ayant toujours cette sourde impression que la canne y était encore plantée. Quand il fermait les yeux il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le regard de Derek, emplit de peur comme il ne lui avait jamais vu, et avec ses souvenirs bien ancrés de leur rêve commun, il voyait le vrai Derek qui se cachait sous cette carapace de gros balaise insensible. Ce connard nombriliste n'était en fait qu'un éternel défaitiste, à qui il espérait, un jour, réussir à briser toutes ses peurs.

Son téléphone vibra contre son torse, il le prit et lu le sms réceptionné.

« Si tu pouvais me connaître, le ferais-tu ? J'aimerai te faire comprendre que j'en vaux la peine, que tu te trompes… »

Il ne pouvait lâcher son regarde de son écran, il s'agissait d'un message de Derek et une peur s'insinua dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'il voulait le quitter ? Est-ce qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il allait rejoindre Deucalion ? Il se redressa rapidement et posa ses pieds au sol, réfléchissant à l'endroit où se trouvait ses clés de voiture, prêt à partir.

\- Déstresse Stiles…

Mais il releva la tête vers la porte de sa chambre, Derek s'y trouvait, le téléphone en main et le visage inquiet. Le loup lui montra son cellulaire et prit un souffle de courage.

\- C'est le brouillon. (Lâcha-t-il et Stiles le questionna du regard.) Celui que je ne t'ai pas laissé lire. Il n'est pas fini. (Il entra dans la pièce et approcha de l'humain d'un pas hésitant.) Je l'ai écrit plusieurs fois, changeant les mots selon les événements, celui-là date de la soirée avant notre…. Rêve.

Stiles le laissa approcher davantage, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne près de lui, sur le lit. L'humain posa alors son téléphone à côté de lui et se tourna vers le loup, il se laissa observer ses mains qui n'étaient pas sures, son visage torturé, la ligne de sa mâchoire… Derek avait le regard baissé sur son téléphone ne sachant plus vraiment comment lui parler, il avait tellement hésité à lui envoyer, mais il le lui devait.

\- Derek… J'ai été moi-même un vrai connard avec toi, je n'ai pas vu, je n'ai pas voulu voir parce que j'étais vexé. (Il se tourna totalement vers lui, passant une jambe derrière le dos de Derek et il le força à se tourner à son tour vers lui.) Ce n'était déjà pas facile de vous voir vous défendre alors que moi je reste toujours en retrait. (Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son homme et approcha son front contre le sien, Derek se laissa enfin respirer) Tu te souviens… quand on a réussi à sauver Jackson du Kanima ? (Derek hocha la tête en silence). Ces marques sur mon visage ? (De nouveau il approuva). C'était l'œuvre du grand-père fou… (Le loup leva brusquement la tête, en colère). Ouai… je me suis fait rétamer par un vieux fossile… pourquoi ? Parce qu'il me savait faible comparé à vous, que j'étais le maillon faible de Scott et qu'il allait pouvoir le toucher à travers moi. Alors j'ai eu la rage et j'en ai voulu à quiconque se sentait supérieur à moi. Et tu as très bien joué ce rôle Derek…

\- Je…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé, parce que je ne l'accepterai pas, je n'avais pas à t'en vouloir pour ce qui était vrai ? Hein ?

Il haussa les épaules et força Derek à venir s'allonger avec lu, le loup le prit dans ses bras et referma ses mains sur son ventre. Stiles ferma les yeux se laissa aller à s'endormir alors que Derek resta juste à respirer son odeur et écouter les battements de son cœur. La pleine lune était demain et il espérait que les choses se passeraient comme prévue. Doucement il laissa ses doigts glisser sous le maillot de Stiles, caressant la peau douce de son ventre, jouant avec la ligne de poil qu'il avait récemment découvert, y trouvant un nouveau anti-stress, il savait que l'humain n'aimait pas ça, mais quand il dormait il pouvait librement y glisser ses doigts et en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il colla son nez derrière l'oreille de l'endormi et laissa quelques baisers sur sa nuque. Il pouvait entendre le cœur de son homme accélérer, sa main sous son haut continuait de caresser cette ligne, s'aventurant toujours un peu plus bas et c'est à cet instant là qu'il put sentir sa respiration devenir difficile, alors prit de cavalerie, le loup ouvrit le pantalon du plus jeune et se laissa glisser à l'intérieur. Instinctivement Stiles colla ses fesses contre les hanches de Derek qui caressa du bout des doigts la peau douce et chaude de son sexe.

\- Tu es réveillé. Constata le loup amusé.

\- C'est une illusion, c'est juste un rêve... Répondit-il la voix ensommeillée

Derek ne sut si le jeune se moquait de lui ou pas. Alors il lui mordit l'oreille et Stiles cria en se redressant forçant Derek a le lâcher. L'ado porta une main à son oreille légèrement douloureuse.

\- Non mais tu es grand malade toi !

Derek se contenta de sourire et il le plaqua plus durement contre le matelas.

Arrachant une exclamation de surprise vite suivi d'un rire de Stiles qui se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Les yeux dans les yeux l'hyperactif ne put que sentir la main qui se glissait dans son boxer, cette main qui le caressait et qui lui arrachait des gémissements qui résonnaient directement tu dans l'entre jambe de Derek. Stiles passa ses mains sur le visage du brun laissant ensuite courir ses doigts le long de sa nuque, il l'approcha alors pour réclamer ses lèvres et lorsque le souffle du brun entra dans sa bouche il ne put plus rien contrôler. Ses hanches cherchèrent celles de son homme, toujours en plein baiser passionné, Stiles descendit ses mains jusqu'à la taille et défit a son tour le pantalon du loup, emportant le boxer avec il senti la fierté de Derek cogner contre sa hanche. Il en gémit plus encore si c'était possible et ses reins prirent feu qui il entendit le grondement guttural du loup, ce son résonna dans tout son être, le faisant trembler de la tête au pied. Derek fut enhardit à l'impossible et ses yeux devinrent rouge sous ses prunelles closes, il le sentait mais il ne pouvait rien contrôler, son loup s'exprimait et le grondement se fit en continue faisant se contracter son hommes sous ses bras, ses mains arrachèrent sans ménagement le pantalon et le boxer, ses doigts laissèrent la verge tendue et gonflée se reposer avant de voyager vers la plus petite entrée du corps de Stiles, il fut fier de constater qu'il était pratiquement prêt pour lui, il entra doucement un prier doigt, sentant Stiles lui mordre la langue tout en gémissant, quand il ouvrit les yeux ceux de Stiles étaient mit clos mais sentant son regard sur lui, Stiles ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le rouge Alpha face a lui. Il sentit le mouvement du doigt baladeur en lui et il releva le bassin pour cogner celui de son amant.

\- Derek... (murmura-t-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres d'assaut.) S'il te plait...

Derek se redressa et enleva son t-shirt et arracha celui de Stiles qui ne fit rien pour protester. Il attrapa le gel dans le tiroir et se prépara a le faire sien. Il prit les hanches de Stiles et l'approcha sans ménagement contre sa verge déjà prête pour lui. Stiles déjà en sueur se redressa du mieux qu'il pu et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser sulfureux, leurs langues jouant l'une avec l'autre bien trop avide pour se lâcher, Comprenant qu'il était prêt, Derek entra doucement jusqu'à y être entièrement et à cet instant précis, les deux hommes étaient enfin chez eux, des images de leur rêves flashèrent dans leurs esprits mélangeant les émotions et les mots. Sans s'en rendre compte le corps de Derek fut prit de frénésie, allant et venant en Stiles a un rythme soutenu, Stiles ressentait tout autour de lui, avalant les images et les sensations que leur accouplement lui provoquait. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau dans sa tête, le sentant complètement perdre pied, et cette sensation était grisante. son souffle devenait de plus en plus erratique a mesure que le loup cognait contre lui et Derek grogna encore et encore comme un forcené totalement en transe, enserrant les hanches de Stiles comme un étau, ses griffes sur le point d'entamer la chaire tendre.

\- Putain...

\- Stiles ! Grogna la loup

Le plus jeune avait le corps en feu et sentait tout son antre se noyer dans les flamme du plaisir... Il voulait en finir mais en même temps en avoir plus, alors il porta sa main sur son membre et y insuffla le même rythme que Derek qui, à la vue du geste, perça la chaire avec ses griffes. Stiles cria de plaisir et vint en même temps dans sa main, Derek explosa a son tour avant de s'arrêter et de reprendre son souffle, toujours dans la même position. Stiles essaya encore de respirer convenablement quand il senti une douleur sur chaque côté de ses hanches, il vit les griffes de Derek se rétracter laissant le bout de ses doigts en sang. Derek prit panique et recula doucement avant de regarder ses doigts, se demandant encore comment il avait osé lui faire, lui faire du mal.

\- Hey... Derek ?

L'humain se redressa et prit les mains de Derek dans les siennes cherchent son regard.

\- Bébé ? Osa-t-il doucement.

Derek leva les yeux vers lui complètement perdu.

\- Ça va aller... ce n'est rien

Mais voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas il l'embrassa avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait y mettre, ramenant Derek à la réalité. Celui ci y repondit s'excusant mentalement mais Stiles approfondit la caresse et passant ses bras autour de lui, tanpis s'il ne c'était pas nettoyé.

Il l'entraîna finalement a la douche et tous les deux se nettoyèrent en silence, profitant des caresses qu'ils se prodiguaient.

\- Suis désolé...

\- Y a pas de raison ! A ta place j'aurai fait pareil ;)

Au clin d'oeil suggestif Derek ne put que rire et l'ambiance devint joueuse entre les deux amants.

Ce soir c'est l'éclipse lunaire et Scott, Isaac, Peter, Derek et Stiles sont en attente dans la forêt, s'il fallait y mettre un terme c'était ce soir. Alors ils étaient debout en attendant que les alphas n'arrivent.

Kali fut la première a se montrer, tout crocs et griffes dehors, l'éclipse n'avait pas encore commencé et les loups det notre meurt ressentaient encore ses effets mais ils savaient qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que tous les lycanthropes presents ne redeviennent humain. Scott avança d'un pas vers la louve, Isaac à ses côtés. Kali ne bougea pas et laissa passer devant elle un Deucalion souriant.

\- Vraiment flippant ce type murmura Stiles

Deucalion avisa chaque membre de la meute de Derek qui lui même ne bougea pas en tête du cortège. Quand son regard tomba sur l'humain il eu un rictus qui énerva l'Alpha accouplé. Mais Derek savait qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire qui pourrait lui faire plaisir.

\- Tu as eu toute tes chances mon garçon. Il est maintenant temps que tu fasses un choix... As tu pris en compte toutes conséquences ?

\- Mon choix est fait. C'est non. Trancha Derek pour clore le sujet.

L'aveugle sembla réfléchir mais finit par hausser les épaules avant de claquer de la langue.

\- D'accord...

Un bruit sur la gauche les alerta, et deux silhouettes apparurent aux côtés de l'aveugle. Des jumeaux aux yeux rouges et aux longues griffes ensanglantées.

Stiles déglutit pas vraiment rassuré mais le coeur emplit d'une volonté farouche, celle de ne rien lâcher. Il jeta un oeil a la lune et il put voir le léger halo noir border cette lune si claire.. L'éclipse commençait. Les jumeaux se jetèrent sur la meute de Derek qui avait gardé son apparence humaine. L'un des beaux n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre Scott qu'il redevint humain et sous la surprise son adversaire prit l'avantage. Scott lui entra de pleine face, plaquant le jumeau a l'abdomen et le faisant tomber au sol, un foils sur lui, il lui mit coup sur coup en plein visage. De son côté le second jumeau s'en prit a Isaac qui esquiva avant de lui mettre un coup de pied dans le dos. entre les deux couples de ccombat, la bataille était lancée.

Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Deucalion qui arborait un côté humain qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, même non transformé. Il vit tout de même Kali se lancer a son tour. mais cette sur Stiles. Il n'eût pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Peter la coupa dans son. élan et même s'il n'aimait pas frapper une femme, il se fit plaisir. Stiles en profita pour courrir derrière un arbre et il chopper une bate en acier qu'il avait emprunté a Deaton. Quand il revint Derek chargeait l'aveugle qui l'esquiva avant que son loup ne revienne a la charge. Quand il regards autour de lui il se dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment t dune grande alors il préféra aller aider son frère. Scott était en plein corps a corps jusqu'à ce que son ennemi ne prenne le dessus l'étouffant jusqu'à ce que ses veines n'explosent. Stiles couru jusqu'à lui et mit un gros coup sur la tête. Scott put enfin respirer et dégagea ce type de sur lui remerciant Stiles d'avoir été là, ensuite il regarda Isaac et hurla avant de lui venir en aide. Stiles vit de loin Derek qui n'arrivait pas à avoir le dessus sur l'aveugle et il voyait bien où était le problème. Derek chargeait comme un bourrin et son adversaire pouvait entendre chacun de ses mouvements et les parer comme s'il les voyait. Derek était très fort et implacable mais il ne savait pas jouer en finesse. Alors l'hyperactif respira lentement et avança sur la pointe des pieds vers leur duel, batte à la main. Tellement prit dans leur combat et Deucalion concentré sur Derek aucun d'eux ne vit Stiles arriver et l'humain en profita pour frapper l'aveugle dans le flanc le faisant reculer et tomber à genoux. Derek le regarda surprit mais se reprit rapidement avant de mettre un coup de pied dans le visage blond. Deucalion tomba sur le dos dans un bruit sourd et Stiles en profita pour récupérer sa canne. le regards sombre il s'approcha de lui et leva la canne maintenant son geste dans les airs. Derek voulu l'empêcher mais il se souvenait de leurs rêves. Ils furent tirés de leurs pensées par le rire sombre de l'aveugle.

\- C'est si désolant de voir a quoi tu en es réduit Hale... (il cracha du sang dans les feuille avant de replanter son regard opaque sur les deux amants dont l'odeur se mélangeait.) Tu ne seras jamais un Alpha avec cet humain dans les pattes ! Tu es faible... comme lui ! Finit-il par crier en colère.

Mais Stiles et Derek se regardèrent non pas effrayés mais bel et bien déterminé. Alors le plus vieux mit ses mains sur celle de l'a do et ensembles, ils enfoncèrent la canne au plus profond de son cœur.

\- On est bien plus fort à deux... connard. Lâcha Stiles froidement

Quand let dernier battement de coeur de Deucalion se fit entendre les jumeaux stoppèrent le dernier jumeau en lice stoppa son combat avant de courir sur son frère. Voyant bien que se battre ne servait à rien ils préfèrent partir. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de kali qui hurla avant d'échapper a une attaque de Peter et de se diriger droit sur le couple encore aux côtés du mort, mais elle fut interpelé par Scott qui lui planta les griffes dans le dos. Ouai. La lune venait de réapparaître, laissant leur loup reprendre le contrôle. Kali suffoqua se sentant soulevée du sol, elle cracha du sang avant que ses yeux ne se voilent et que ceux de Scott ne deviennent rouge sang. Sentant ce pouvoir s'insinuer en lui, il prit peur et lâcha la louve, la laissant tomber inerte au sol, il resta perdu devant ses mains destructrices, lui qui s'était toujours promis de ne tuer personne, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher quand il l'avait vu courir vers son meilleur ami. Il senti la main d'Isaac prendre les siennes et les porter à sa bouche, Scott ferma instinctivement les yeux ne voulant pas que tout le monde puisse voir qu'il était un assassin. Mais cette fois ce fut l'odeur de son meilleur ami qui tourna autour de lui.

\- Scott…

\- Non Stiles !

\- Scott ! Tu vas m'écouter mon pote ! Tu as éliminé la menace, il le fallait ! Jamais elle ne nous aurait laissé en paix !

\- Mais… Tenta-t-il de nouveau

\- Non ! Tu m'as protégé Scott, tu es mon frère et j'aurais fait la même chose pour toi ! Insista-t-il la main sur son épaule.

Finalement, Scott ouvrit les yeux reprenant son humanité, son regard chocolat retrouva ses amis autour de lui. Maintenant ils étaient deux Alpha dans une même meute, ils allaient devoir s'organiser, apprendre à gérer les choses ensembles et bien que Peter jalousa intérieurement de ne pas avoir tué cette plaie en premier, il assura que les choses iraient pour le mieux entre eux.

Soudain Stiles mit une droite à son meilleur ami puis secoua sa main légèrement douloureuse. Scott le regarda fixement ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il incrédule

\- Ça ? C'est pour ne m'avoir rien du pour vous deux ! (Il montra du doigt Isaac et Scott.) faux frère….

Il quitta la forêt en reprenant sa batte en acier. Scott regarda Derek perplexe mais celui-ci haussa les épaules et lui mit une pichenette derrière la tête.

\- Vas-y ou je t'en mets une

Scott sembla se réveiller et couru vers son meilleur ami sous le rire des autres autour de lui, même Isaac.

\- Stiles ! Attends !

\- Je ne t'entends pas ! Chanta-t-il les mains sur les oreilles

Peter secoua la tête dépité.

\- On n'est pas servi avec ces deux-là !

\- Hey ! Râla Isaac en même temps que Derek

\- Ouai… **JE** ne suis pas servi ! (Ajouta-t-il en insistant sur le pronom.) Non mais je vous jure…

Peter quitta la forêt à son tour et Isaac et Derek suivirent les traces de leur compagnons bien obligés d'accepter l'idée qu'à eux deux réunis, ils leur donnaient l'impression de jouer les adultes.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Comme à chaque fin de fic, j'ai les boules... :D**

**J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et que le "postage en masse" ne vous a pas trop perturbé ;)**

**A très vite et hâte de lire vos impressions ! J'essairais de vous répondre !**

**Je vous embrasse tous et toutes et vous remercie de votre soutien !**

**A très bientôt (avec les com' que je laisserai sur vos fic) !**

**Votre auteur dévouée... Julie^^**


End file.
